Happiness From Another
by Esta2000
Summary: Everything has chakra. From the most powerful dimensions, to the smallest pebble in a river. The feeling of chakra pulsing through each and every piece created by man or nature is different, and when the chakra leaves its host, it goes to land where chakra can reside and replenish itself, and the beings that take care of the chakra is called Eltaria, others might call it Heaven.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Jin is a name she uses for her cover while she stays in Konoha. While Kichona means 'precious' or in her case, 'precious one', a Kichona is like a soul mate, their red strings of fate are tied together showing that they are meant to be.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MY START, MY KICHONA.

_It was a cold, lonely night. The stars shone dauntingly as the wind blew its frozen breath across the lands, while glowing orbs of different shape and size floated aimless, taken by the wind. They drifted into the opened windows of the old castle, lighting up the dark halls and rooms. The castles cold cobble stone floors that were covered with a soft, slippery carpet._

_Agile feet padded swiftly on this carpet, moving closer to the sound of screams and pants. It rounded a corner and approached two wooden door in the shape of an arch, copying the way vines bend. The doors flew open by a supposedly strong gale, but instead it was a huge power surge. It was pure and warm, yet held a depth of evil with in it; it was like the balance of peace and love, versus the power of war and hate. The power was overwhelming, beautiful yet dangerous would be how to explain it._

_The being stepped passed the feeling, trying to ignore it as much as it could before hearing the cries of a young infant. _

_A child was born in this false world. Platinum white hair with pink highlights covered the top of her head, while her eyes were yet to be seen. A woman laid down with the child nestled in her arms, as she breath peacefully, for just a moment forgetting about the world and its conduct. _

_Just like the child, the woman had beautiful platinum silver hair, cascading down her shoulder in gentle waves. Her kaleidoscope-like eyes shimmered with merriment, as she gazed at her child. She couldn't be anymore delighted to have her daughter in her arms and alive. But her smile quickly left, as the father was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in disappointment, as she swept her eyes around the room filled with servant, gazing loving at the child._

_The woman brushed a few stray hairs of her daughters face; only to make the once sleeping child, wake. The child's eyes fluttered open, and to striking red eyes, rimmed with black and yellow, making gasps of surprise erupt in the crowed._

_It was said to be a bad omen to have such eyes in this land, but the mother could careless, and found the eyes to be the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. It reminded her so much of the child's father, that she wanted to cry. A few stray tears left the mothers eyes, as she couldn't take her eyes away from the babe._

_Her daughter giggled with delight, at all the attention she was getting, unknown that the attention she was given, was that of fear and hatred. It was disgraceful to have a daughter with red eyes, even more if the child was that of the Vigiliano, the highest, and most powerful being of all Eltaria. _

_The Vigiliano was the creator of all dimensions, almost like a writer creating a story. She doesn't know how humans, or any other being get into to her dimensions, but suspects that it is her co-worker's doing. Her co-worker being none other than The Dimensional Witch herself. (A/N: Yes, if you watch xxxHolic, than that's her)_

_Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts, a bright blinding light shone from her arms. The light came from her daughter, who waved her arms around in pleasant movements. Fiery red flames encased her eyes, as a cold white aura surrounded her fists. The mother gasped in amazement, at how the fiery red flames covered her infant's eyes in stunningly beautiful edges, reminding her again of the father that was not there._

_A few more tears escaped the mother's eyes as she remembered her lover's happy wide smile, and dashing pink hair. She smiled once again in the memory, before slowly kissing the child's forehead, dispelling the flames on her daughter's eyes, and cold aura in her fists. Before whispering a few simple words._

_"Kaname, I'll name you Kaname," the mother whispered, before slowly falling into a wishful dream, her daughter wrapped around her arms, a hopeful smile plastered on her face._

* * *

_A top a mountain filled with trees and flowers, lush with life, stood a figure looking only of a child. "Mother?" called the child, beautiful, pure red eyes looking at a woman with the same white as she had. "Yes young one?" asked the beautiful woman, known to be her mother. _

_The child's short white hair and fiery red eyes looked at the woman known as her mother with an excited smile, before skipping towards her. "Mother! I wanna go meet him, he's cute!" She said pointing to a lamp puffing out smoke. The smoke showed a face of a face of a young boy who looked no older than four, with onyx eyes, and raven black hair._

_ The mother looked at her daughter with an amused glint in her eyes. "Now why would you want to do that darling?" she asked._

_The young child jumped over to the smoke watching as the happy family played together. "It's so boring with just mother and I around! I want someone like a friend!" she whined with a pout. _

_ The woman laughed good-heartedly before patting the girl on the head, "But your only 1007 light years old, your much too young to go out yet, more so to a different dimension." The woman reasoned. _

_The child looked down in disappoint, before staring back at the little raven-haired boy. He seemed so happy, so free, like nothing could destroy his happiness. She smiled again happily at how funny he looked with his funny hair, before touching the smoke, "But when will I meet him?" the child whined unhappily. She really wanted to meet the boy, since she somehow felt drawn to him._

_The woman was trying her best not to crack a smile now, she couldn't help but laugh at her child's naïve thoughts, and how interested she was to him, that it showed in her eyes. She wanted to tell her daughter just who that boy was to her, but knew that the scales of fate would never allow it. 'Oh my dear darling daughter, you grow up to fast! Next thing I now, your already with your Kichona, just like I used to be…' _

_The woman looked over at the smoke, as the young lad played with his older brother. She couldn't wait for them to finally meet, and was just as anxious her daughter. But at the moment, she couldn't let her daughter meet him. It was far to early, and much to dangerous for them to meet yet. The woman looked at the smoke once more, before smiling at her daughter who was staring at him intently. 'Sasuke Uchiha…'_

_'-I can't wait to meet you!' those words echoed around the child's mind as she saw him go on a mission to hunt a boar. He had missed hitting the boar completely, making her even more interested in his abilities. He was so cute, but it so sad that his going to be so bent on revenge when his older. _

_She had peeked into her mothers 'Characters Files' one evening and stumbled on the 'Naruto' book, mother had been working on. She read his files, making her both amused and devastated. That was the day she had wanted something so much, the day she wanted him. It may sound very idiotic for a child to want a person, but it was like an invisible string, tying the two together, pulling them across dimensions to meet. Though it was only the child who felt this way…_

_"Soon, my daughter… very soon..." the mother assured watching as her daughter smiled at her 'Kichona'._

_She was only young a you 19,926 of age when she had met her 'Kichona', while her daughter had seen hers in a smoky reflection, always watching from afar. It pained her to see her daughter yearn, for her 'Kichona' the one meant to be hers and hers alone, the one to complete her, and stick with her through all the ups and down, the one she is tied to with the red string of faith. The one that could dominate her daughter protective personality, the one who can bend her, make her both laugh and cry… her 'Kichona'_

_"You will meet him someday darling, it not to far…"_

* * *

Kaname Jin POV

"Today's the day!" I exclaimed, my cool calm demeanor falling for the first time in centuries. Mother had promised that I could go see my 'Kichona' to day, and said that it could only be for a few years, but still!

I ran towards my closet, throwing out my usually clothes, which was a white midrift with long sleeves flaring out, that have black a line running down with another line running diagonally from the shoulder, down. It was over a fish net that has cloth covering the sides of my stomach and across my belly button. I usually tucked it in with a white pair of puffy shorts up to my knees that has a similar piping with my shirt, but to day I felt like a pair of black short would be fine. I also put on a pair of white ankle boots that has, (the same as my shirt and pants) a line running down the side.

I looked over at my, (if I do say so myself) stunning outfit before quickly tying my hair into a high ponytail, while running down the staircase of Odutitrof castle. Making my way to the dining hall where I was to meet mother, I burst through the double doors, stepping into a lavished room.

The room was painted with beautiful shades of white and blue, while a huge stained glass window of woman with her hands crossed over her chest and what looked like light, danced around her, illuminated the room.

Paintings of different scenarios like a man with pink hair throwing fireballs at an armored woman, and another with a white clown, covered parts of the walls. (A/N: Hinting something here...)

Huge windows with long white curtains cascading down the walls, shaded parts of the hall, while a long dining table extended from one side of the room to the other. I saw my mother on the other side of the room, and as usual she was working even when it was only three in the morning.

Pens and scrolls floated around, doing my mothers bidding, while she had her laptop on one side of her, and her IPad on the other. (It was given to her by a good friend she said, made it himself) She was again talking on her earpiece to most likely Ms. Ichihara, about how much over used the portals were.

"Yuko, I said once before, and I will say it again. Stop using your portals to keep sending people to other dimensions with out my utmost aware. Its hard in enough that I have to work with my dimensions, I don't need to fix your mistakes too!" my mother exclaimed angrily in the earpiece.

I silently made my way towards her, not wanting to make her even more upset. "I don't care if it was an precaution, my dimensions can't have so much interruptions with fate! Do you know just how much works it is just to set it back in track? Of course not!" I heard her scream angrily. She let out an exasperated sigh, before mumbling something under her breath. She hung up angrily before turning to me.

Her angered stare quickly replaced to that of an excited one. "Kaname! Today's the day!" she squealed excitedly. A huge smile appeared on my face as I ran towards her, into her arms. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet him," I smiled calmly before sitting down next to her in the dining table. She shooed all her things away, making them fly away through the dining room doors. "I know the feeling darling." She drawled out tiredly, "In fact I'm going to be visiting your father while your gone, I'll leave Yuko and her assistant to do my work for a while." She said as a wine glass was put in front of.

"An assistant? Since when did Aunty Yuko have an assistant?" I asked curiously, as a cup was put in front of me. I snapped my fingers happily before it was filled with hot chocolate. I drank it happily, pleased with the familiar taste of melted chocolate, waiting for my mothers answer. "Oh it's just some young lad named Watanuki... something…" she drawled out in disinterest. "Anyway, about your journey to meet him," mother said teasingly.

I raised an eyebrow at her, feigning confusion, "What about it Mother?" I asked with a smirk.

She laughed loudly, her voice echoing through out the hall. "Nothing much, just don't get to touchy, alright?" she said with a smirk, making me blush a little. I coughed in my hand, before trying my best to lower down the blood in my face.

"Oh yeah, have you brought all you need?" she asked, drinking her summoned tea. I was still recovering from being flustered about her answer, but let it slide. For now that is… "Yes I have," I answered calmly.

"Really know? Weapons?" she asked summoning up a parchment and pen. "Yes mother, I have," I answered nonchalantly. She nodded her head in understanding, before slowly writing something down. "OK, what about your power limiter?" she asked. I looked down at my wrist to check if the sealing tattoos were still ok, before I looked to my mother. "Yeah, it took really long to cover my entire body with the seals, but I'm good." I said with a smile. She looked at me with a raised brow, before scoffing. "Come on, drawing all the seals by hand takes an eternity. I even had to study taijutsu, genjutsu, and even ninjutsu! Geez, it was so troublesome…" I ranted angrily.

She nodded with a slight chuckle, before standing. "Then, this means its time for you to go…" she said sadly. I looked at her eyes searching for any sign of tears before giving her a small smile. "Yeah, my 'Kichona' is waiting," I said standing up from the chair.

She nodded sadly before following me too a room filled with jars. I looked around and saw the shelves filled with bottles labeled 'Esse' or something like that. We walked to a certain bottle that had a shape of a fox, three out of nine of its tails creating an opening. "This is how you'll be going to Konoha," mother said. In the middle opening of the bottle, a diamond shaped knife was stuck in it, and if I correct it was called a kunai.

Mother pulled it out with ease, before flipping, handing me the handle. "You'll have to cut yourself and drip blood into the jar." She reprimanded sadly. I took the kunai in my hands, before cutting my palm with out hesitation. It stung a little, but I was used to it. I let the blood drip in the jar, and felt my head suddenly become light.

"Ow, this is seriously painful…" I mumbled quietly. I could barely see my mom kiss my forehead, and hear her soft voice echo, good luck my dear, before everything blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of the rustling trees, my eyes fluttered open, showing me the beautiful blue sky. I felt my hands stretched out beside and felt the familiar feeling of grass as I sat up and took a look around me. It's obvious that I'm not home I guess I made it…

I stood up with a loud yawn, before looking for a tall enough tree. I climbed it with ease, concentrating my 'chakra' – as the people of this world call it – on my feet, before reaching the top. I scanned the area, looking for the escort my mom talking about, before finally seeing an old man with a long Hokage robe and hat, as I learned in my studies. Booya! For studying!

I jumped down from the top of what seemed like the fifty-foot tree, before landing with a graceful one-legged crouch. I stood up straight, in front of the Hokage before slightly bowing. "You must be my escort, I take it my mother informed you of my arrival." I said tucking a stray piece of my unruly mane.

He looked at me with kind welcoming eyes, before bringing out his hand. "Indeed, Lady Faye has informed us about you, please follow me." He said turning on his heel. I walked along side him, watching as some of the trees rustled unnaturally. "You know Hokage-sama, you don't have to be cautious with me. I bring no harm." I said calmly.

He looked at me with a raised brow, both amusement and astonishment, dancing in his eyes. "Ah, but what do you mean?" he asked innocently, training his eyes in front. I chuckled dryly at his fake façade, before stopping. "Oh please, I could here the thumping of their feet as they follow us, the leaves aren't very helpful with your cover either, they rustle to much when they land." I said observantly.

Suddenly, about ten shinobi with masks jumped out of the trees surrounding the Hokage and I. they all had their guard up, but I was unfazed. "Stand down," Hokage-sama warned, I looked at them pointedly, watching as their guard went down. 'This must be their Anbu…' I thought. "You really are as good as your mother said you were," Hokage-sama complimented kindly.

I chuckled lightly, walking past the Anbu, before feeling cold metal touch my skin. "But are you only good in surveillance?" he asked. I turned my head a little, my eyes glinting with arrogance, before I disappeared.

"No, that's only part of my genius." I smiled hitting the Anbu hard on her nape. She fell limp to the ground, and the battle was on. The Anbu attacked me simultaneously, punching, kicking and lunging at my vitals.

An Anbu lunged from behind me, while another lunge in front, I bent forward, crouching into a stance, missing the Anbu from behind. He used his partner in front of me as leverage, spinning around before aiming a kick to my face. I quickly dodged the kick, catching it in my hand, "Oi, my face is an essential part of my life, I need it for some stuff you know," I said before swinging him towards his partner, knocking both down. I appeared behind them, touching both on the forehead affectively putting them in a temporary sleep.

Two others appeared again, both of them moving in sync as they punched my sides. I hissed a little at my carelessness, before grabbing their wrists and flipping them back. They both landed on their faces, allowing me to use this to my advantage. I hit them both on their spines, immediately immobilizing them.

"Please, is that all you got?" I taunted, earning some growls of outrage.

I jumped up, just as four of them came ramming at me. I dodged one coming from behind me, hitting multiple pressure points making him fall limp to the ground along with the five. I suddenly felt my mind go heavy, as a genjutsu was cast; I clutched my head in pain, as I quickly released the illusion. I saw the one who casted it, and threw a smoke bomb containing some sleeping gas in it. She, again, fell to the ground limp. The last two were fairly easy to take care of, so I just hit them in the back of the neck as they slowly recovered from ma'moves.

I looked around, satisfied by my work, before my senses tingled. I quickly did a cartwheel dodging the kunai's thrown at me, before throwing my own. 'One more…' I thought happily, before feeling a presence behind. The loud sound of metal clashing against each other echoed around the forest, as I used various moves to dodge his quick lunges. He sliced and I dodged, I punched and he dodged, it was like a never-ending cycle! Great kami above… I was starting to where out.

I decided to finish this, and used one of my strongest jutsu's, "Kaisu Rasengan!" I exclaimed. Small black spinning orbs of ice and fire appeared in the tips of my, as I shaped my hand into a fist. I ran at the man thinking that he was probably not going to expect it, but I guess he had the same idea, since an orb of lighting appeared in his palm, "Raikiri!" he exclaimed, running towards me.

My eyes narrowed at him, challenging him to continue his attack, but I guess this guy's got guts, cause he didn't back down. My Kaisu Rasengan and his Raikiri collided, causing a huge explosion to happen, sending me flying. I gripped on to a near by branch, before flipping over into a crouch., my hand throbbed a little from the burning friction and nick it took, but I remaind unfazed.

Clenching my hand into a fist, I scanned the field for my opponent, before seeing him on a near by tree, panting just like I was. "That is enough!" Hokage-sama ordered, his usually kind tone replaced with one filled with authority. I jumped down the branch, the Anbu following near by, before he finally removed his mask.

White hair that I didn't pay attention at first stuck upwards, while a mask covered his nose and mouth, his forehead protector slung tightly over his left eye, showing only his black lazy right one. "Do you have any comment's for Lady Kaname?" Hokage-sama asked.

The Anbu nodded respectfully before turning to me, "You showed remarkable skill on your taijutsu, and you have great agility and strength. Kinda mkes me wonder how good your genjutsu would but I have I feeling I find out later," The white haired stranger remarked, with wave, "But your ninjutsu is what really caught me, who taught you?" I smirked a little at his comments, happy that most of my skills were okay.

"I learned the basics from a friend, while I enhanced the rest." I said with a shrug. Standing up, I saw his visible eyebrow raise in silent question, while I chose to ignore it. "You will be a great aspect to the village Kaname-san, we are looking forward to your stay." Hokage-sama said a little to early for my liking. But then again, it wasn't my choice who he trusts and what not.

"Arrigato Hokage-sama, I am looking forward to my stay." He nodded, happy with my answer before walking along with whitey and myself. "Kakashi here will tell you the details of your stay. So please bare with us at the moment." Hokage-sama gestured to whitey, which I guess I have to call Kakashi now. "OK." I said as we entered two huge gates of the most beautiful village I have seen so far.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this really long start. Comment if it's boring or to predictable, I enjoy criticism, but make sure that it could help me improve, not destroys my hopes and dreams. Though it may sting I'll understand. Thank you for choosing to read this fanfic, I truly appreciate it :) Oh and I apologize for the incorrect grammar and spelling, still looking for a beta, would appreciate if any one could offer, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all, I'm gonna start with a few things. One of those things being that this chapter is pretty short, and sorry for that, and I'm in desperate need for a Beta. I'm new here so I need help with a few things, and I kinda wont be able update regularly. Please have mercy on me, for I'm a rookie in these things, and if you wouldn't mind helping that would be great to.

Second of all, please enjoy to days chapter and thank you for your support :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Onyx Eyes, A Meeting

Kaname Jin POV

I was inside one of the many apartments in Konoha, trying to get used to the atmosphere, and how things are done. Kakashi, or more like Kakashi-sensei now, told me all the details I need to know about what going to happen. He said I was going to be put in a four man group, or in my case, five man group, of genins and a jounin sensei, as to not raise suspicion of why I'm really here.

I really wish I was only here to be with my Kichona, but sadly mother said that it was a good reason just to stay with him and added more work to my shoulder. I'm like her personal item gatherer, having to get all the things she asked for while making sure destiny stay in track and all that chizz…

So maybe you want to know what they are, maybe you don't, but personally I don't give chizz, so here are my problems- I mean, thing to get.

1)A strand of black chakra woven by Namakichi (Some old crazy perv that used to hit on my mom, *shivers*)

2)Essence of the One tailed Bijuu

3)Kubikiri Houcho

4)Namikaze Minato's soul

5)Sarutobi Hiruzen's soul

Ok, so some of these things a fairly hard to get, and very cruel if a mortal found out about it, but that's life, and when life gives you hurdles, knock 'em down!

Anyway, going back to the details, I'm playing as a Traveling Nin, for the mean time, having a full back ground story just in case I need it. I really wish the Uchiha boy were in my group… ahem, anyway… I'll be joining them in like, an hour or so, so I guess I got time to spare.

"I wonder if I could have some Ramen maybe…" I mumbled, rubbing my grumbling stomach. I looked my window, and saw the whole of Konoha. The bustling streets filled with shops and restaurants, the young genin working their butts of, while Anbu were hidden within the shadows, keeping the "peace" of the village.

I sighed at my lack of confidence in the humanities sight of peace. I thought it was stupid to have such a hopeless dream, no one can have peace, it's a dream thought to be reality. A dream that could never be true, a dream that I will fail to find day after day. But looking out at the happy, hopeful faces of these humans, it kinda gives a little sense of security when you're around them.

I shook my head, as to remove the thought of my mind. My gaze was still turned to the village as I thought, and I quickly turned away. I walked out the entrance of my apartment, closing it as I set foot into the cool afternoon wind. I made my way to a near Ramen shop Kakashi told me about, taking a seat on an empty seat. "Welcome! What would you like dear?" A woman with pretty brown hair asked, as she walked from behind the counter. I gave her a kind smile, about to tell her my order before being cut of by a loud shout.

"Teuchi-san! One Beef Ramen please!" a boy with yellow hair screamed. He jumped on the seat beside me, rendering me speechless at his loud entrance. "Naruto, show so manners, there are other costumers here beside you." The man cooking the Ramen called back good-heartedly. The boy, I'm guessing is Naruto looked at me for the first time, "Oh, hey there! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the village! Believe it!" he introduced proudly.

I finally snapped out of my stunned silence, pulling of my best fake, award winning smile, if I do say so myself. "Hey, I'm Kaname Dor- Jin, Kaname Jin." I said, covering up my slip. He didn't seem to notice, which I was thankful for. "Nice to meet you Kaname," he said grabbing my hand. He started shacking it really fast, kind making my arm numb. "Naruto, stop trying to rip her arm off," I looked over to my arms savior, and saw a man with brown spiky hair walk through the curtains, a scar running across his nose.

I smiled at the man in silent thanks, while Naruto looked down sheepishly. "Eheh, sorry 'bout that…" he apologized, making me chuckle. "Naw, its all right" I joked. He grinned lopsidedly at me, his eyes lighting up as his and my order came. "Thank you for the food!" he exclaimed, digging in. I soon followed suit, and enjoyed every minute of the warm broth dance of my taste buds.

"So, what brings you to Konoha, Kaname?" Naruto asked with a full mouth. I wanted to spit out my food at the sight of him, cause he looked like a chipmunk! "I'm a traveling Nin," I explained, trying to find my composure. He looked at me oddly, most likely wondering what a Traveling Nin was. "I guess you have no idea what a traveling Nin is?" I teased, making the blond turn bright red.

"A Traveling Nin is like a Ninja for hire. She neither serves a village, nor pays a low price for their mission…" I looked at Iruka with a smirk, hearing him add that little bit in the end. It was true that I, a Traveling Nin have high standards for payment, even if it were just to retrieve an item, it could already range to about… a few million I guess… but how can I explain that I was a being from a different world? I'll be burnt on the stake! Or worse, I'll be deemed a prize and hunted down by every power hungry human there is!

"Yeah, what Iruka-san said," I agreed, "It's not the most ideal life style, but it pays, so I can't complain." I continued with a shrug. Naruto looked at me with glittering eyes, it almost looked like admiration. "Wow! Kana-chan must be really strong than!" he screamed in excitement. I looked at him with a warm sense of pride growing in my chest, before giving him a kind smile. "Yeah, living alone makes you grow up quickly." I said, adding the last part quietly.

Growing up in a castle with a mother, who was always busy, is the same as growing up alone. Eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner alone, having nobody to praise you for your hard work, the pressure of her expectations given to you, trying to impress her even if she doesn't seem to care… I never really cared actually, but the times she gives me attention, I always treasure it.

I didn't miss the look of sadness and understanding appearing on Naruto's face, because it disappeared just as fast as it came. 'Your going to just worry people if you show emotion to them, hide it…' those words echoed around my head, snapping me out of my depressing. I quickly shaped my most realistic smile on my face, trying, desperately trying to destroy any thoughts of my mother.

I looked at Naruto, seeing as he was a little deep in thought, I quickly screamed energetically at the man cooking, "Hey mister! Two more Beef Ramen please!" the man at the stove smiled at me happily, before flipping a few things. Naruto had long awoken from his thoughts after I had exclaimed 'Ramen' and shoveled down his bowl. We talk a little more, him telling me more of his dreams of being a Hokage, while I told him some stories on my travels to the neighboring villages.

"Well I'll be going now Kana-chan," Naruto said sadly, he was pouting so very childishly that I just wanted to pinch his cheeks! I chuckled silently, putting my hands behind my back and quickly summoning up a little charm. "Well, since we're friends, I'll give you a gift!" I said grinning. I showed him the little charm of a yellow, black, and white butterfly.

Naruto looked at me oddly, before a wide grin emerged on his face. I slowly slipped the charm in his hand, before smiling at him. "It may seem a bit girly, but when the time is right, it'll be a big help." I explained calmly with a smile. If possible, his smile widened, at the next thing I new, I was in warm embrace. "Thank you so much," he mumbled letting me go. His grin was still plastered on his face, "I'll keep it forever, believe it!" he exclaimed running of into the distance.

I blinked a few times, a little chuckle bubbling from me after. That kid maybe and idiot, but he can sure be sincere…

I turned my back to the opposite direction, the sound of my fading footsteps echoing away as the sound of the cold winds manipulated the leaves into a calm little dance. I stared up the night sky, watching is the stars glistened amongst each other. _Do you know Kaname, when I look up at the sky, I always cry._ My mothers voice echoed in my head, _The sun is so fiery, giving warmth and happiness to its surrounding, and yet, it can all be the cause of hardships, pain, and even death… _

That time, I couldn't understand what she was trying to perceive to me. But know that I think about it, she had always looked sad when I asked about my father. I knew that he had the abilities of a fire user, but mother never told me anything other than that. _Your father is a very handsome, strong, passionate person. Almost like a prince charming like in your storybooks… _

'A prince charming…' I mused calmly. I never thought of finding my Kichona the same as meeting a price charming. A human will always have a flaw, and prince charming, is only a dream. _Kaname, do you know that dreams can be reality?_ I sighed in anger, quickly turning my eyes away from the night sky and instead looking at dull grey pavement before me.

I arrived at my apartment in one piece, making my way to my bedroom before plopping down lazily. Covering my eyes with my arm, I let myself control over my powers go. I slipped my sleeves up to my elbows, revealing the moving swirls and shapes tattooed to my skin. My white hair began to take the form of white flames, while my bright red eyes turned midnight black. I licked my lips hungrily, as the smell of my Kichona's chakra near by.

I growled in longing and desire, but didn't let it cloud my senses. 'Soon, oh so very soon… he will be mine!' I growled happily, as I let myself drift into a blissful sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

_Fly away my little raven, above the cruel world below,_

_Away from the screams of agony, away from their lies that flow._

_Fly for not me, but you yourself, for you are the master of your fate,_

_For behind the blanket of despair, is something beyond thy state._

I woke up to the sound of a knock on my door, quickly getting of my bed before remembering, ahem* my current form. I silently made my way to the door, and peeked through the little whole on it. "Yeah?" I asked the person behind the door. "Its me, Kakashi-sensei!" I jumped at the familiar sound of my 'yet to be' sensei, "Kakashi-sensei? Oh wait give me a sec!" I exclaimed, quickly going over to my bag. I quickly found what I was looking for before jumping up.

I held in my hands a black and white stone, my key to seal away my powers. Even with the seals tattooed on my skin, it's not strong enough to hold back my chakra. I quickly ate the stone, tasting the familiar bitter wash through my throat, and next thing I new, I was in my human form. I opened the door to see Kakashi in some chunin clothes, not in his usual Anbu attire. "Hey there Kakashi-sensei, what bring you here?" I asked leaning against the threshold. He gave me a one eyed smile before closing his, um, book, yeah that's what it's called, only a book…

"Just came to pick up my new student, you'll be meeting up with your team today," he explained. I thought quietly, remembering the date today, "So it is…" I mumbled. Kakashi nodded his head, ushering me to follow. 'Not much of a conversationist…' I thought following him out of my apartment.

I quickly summoned up the same clothes on my body, only a cleaner set, before running after the white haired ninja. "Ne Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?" I asked. He glanced at me from his book, "To see your team, obviously…" he said adding the last part quietly, though I still heard it. I sighed in irritation, before smelling the beautiful scent of my Kichona's chakra. 'Hm… it smells delicious…' I thought. I unconsciously quickened my steps, desiring to meet my one and only Kichona, my wonderful gift of fate. I smiled, as the smell grew stronger.

Kakashi and I arrived at the front of an office, with the word; 'HOKAGE' was imprinted in front of the door in bold letters. I heard the sound of loud protests, and angered huffs, as Kakashi told me to wait outside. I waited patiently, when I heard the faint sound of a voice calling out. "You can come in know!" I heard the stern command of the Hokage. I gracefully glided my way into the office, when my eyes landed, of the most striking set of onyx eyes.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hahaha, sorry for that, I just needed some time to think of an appropriate continuation for this, sorry if you think its unprofessional of me to be doing this, but life must go on, and irritation must be left on the doorsteps of the keeper. So, review, give tips, make them simple and understandable, follow, favorite and all that chizz… so yeah, BYE PEEPS~!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The Memories, The Promise

I stared at those beautiful onyx gems, admiring as they glistened with so much emotion. I frowned as I saw the emotions hidden within them, hatred, anger, desperation, determination… such sad yet alluring emotions dancing within such simple looking eyes. Yes, yes, I know I called them gems, but onyx gems are such easy jewels to find in my realm.

I quickly tore my eyes away from the onyx ones, looking at the Hokage with a blank stare. "You called _Hokage-sama_?" I asked calmly. He narrowed his eyes at me, before quickly turning to the team of four beside me. Yes, I noticed that they were there, and sorta ignored them, don't think that I'm that careless, geez… "Yes, this will be your team for the mean time, please introduce yourself." He said respectfully. I nodded; giving him the equal amount of respect he gave me.

I turned to the group beside, which had a pink haired girl, a blond who had his back turned to me, and last but not least the holder of those onyx eyes. I coughed into my hand, looking as if uninterested when that was the complete opposite of what I felt. "Kaname _Jin_," I introduced lazily.

The blond finally turned his eyes to me, and guess what? "Naruto?" I asked calmly raising my eyebrow in amusement. The said boy looked at me blankly, almost copying the expression of cat, before a huge grin appeared on his face, "Kana-chan!" he exclaimed, jumping at me. I easily sidestepped him, making him crash into the wall behind me.

I chuckled at the boy's lack of control, before going over to him and pulling him up. "Sorry, reflexes," I explained with a shrug, making the Hokage chuckle. "Kakashi-sensei, who's she?" asked the pink haired girl. "I kinda already told you." I sassed calmly, making her head have a tick mark.

"I know that…" she said grinding her teeth. I raised my eyebrow at her, wondering how she could've become a genin. Ninja are masters at ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, not only that, they have great pain endurance and most of all, they are supposed to be trained to mask any emotion. This girl though has none of that, her chakra may give out a good and strong vibe, but that has no use if not trained well. She's physically weak, has no control of her emotions, and by the looks of it can't stand a punch, and though she may have intelligence, she's as good as an idiot if not balanced.

I shook my head with an exasperated sigh, trying to stop my thoughts from dwelling any deeper into my judgment. I looked back at the pink haired girl, before giving her an apologetic smile, I was never one to show true emotion and all, so, I just stick to using fake ones!

She looked at me as if I was an alien on this land, before snubbing me, "Whatever…" she said with her chin up. I blinked a few times, before heaving out a sigh of exhaustion.

I took a good look at Naruto, seeing nothing much change in him. He was still letting his chakra run wild, while he couldn't stand sill for a second, but I could sense something evil within him, but new that if he could tame this power, he could be able to achieve great things. He was physically weak, but had great determination, and passion, which could be a good asset to this team.

"Now Sakura, she's your teammate," Kakashi said, trying to create peace. Not really on my part, I don't really care what people say about me, or what not. I patted my pouch a little out of boredom, before hearing Kakashi continue. "Now, introduce yourselves, just like before." _Before_? I thought in wonder before brushing the unnecessary thought away.

I watched as Naruto, started the intro, telling about his likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams, but it wasn't any good information since it was only about his like for ramen and hates how slow it takes for it to cook. "Naruto Uzumaki, your soon to be best friend!" he exclaimed. I smiled at his enthusiasm, and didn't let his glance to the raven-haired teen beside him, slip.

Speaking of the raven-haired stranger, I could still feel his beautiful onyx gems staring at me. Caused shivers to run down my spine, but I kept it in check, those eyes will be the death of me… Oh chizz…. I'm becoming one of those fangirls… I should just try to keep my cool, and wait. I still didn't feel the pain in my chest yet, so that means the connection is still pretty faint, that's a good sign…

I snapped back into reality at the loud squeal the pink-haired girl, only faintly catching her name, before finally paying attention. "And my dream is..." She said, before giving an even bigger squeal. I saw her glance at the raven, before giggle silently. At the moment I my temper soared. 'How dare she look at **_MY _**Kichona like some kind of prize!' I thought angrily, imagining just how awful her thought could be. I pasted a blank stare, nodding my head to tell her I heard her confession…

I inhaled deeply, trying to suppress my anger, before letting it all out, in one calm breath. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I heard the most enchanting voice say. I stopped myself from trying to look up at his eyes, and settled for staring at the window. "I don't have much likes, but more dislikes. I don't have any hobbies but training, and as for my dream, I don't have one, for I will make it reality and resurrect my clan and kill a certain man."

My eyes turned emotionless at his statement, as sadness swelled in my heart. The one flaw I was hoping to never face in my Kichona had become reality, he was just like all of them, all of them damned _humans_. Selfish, conniving, easily swayed humans…

I plastered the best smile I could muster, before waving my hand lazily. "Kaname Jin, 13 years old, likes eating, sleeping, and playing, dislikes work, stress, and uncomfortable stuff, hobbies… don't feel like telling you, and dreams… I don't wanna say either." I said stretching my arms. I heard a light chuckle come from the Hokage, and raised my brow in question.

"Well," he said, coughing into his sleeves, "That was quite an introduction, but there is no time for rest, you will start your first mission with your team today." My nose scrunched up in distaste at the thought of going on a mission, which involved work… and most likely stress, and moving, and other stuff that come with the word 'work'. You know, the whole daughter of this dimensions creator, person who gets to see the fate/future of practically _everyone _she wishes? I know, the _perks_! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be doing any manual labor for no good reason.

I was snapped out of my whining thoughts and almost immediately my nose was assaulted with the horrid smell of alcohol. "Old man!" I heard Naruto scream, "I don't want another stupid D-rank mission!" he was immediately silenced with a punch to the head by Kakashi sensei. I cracked a smile at the immature, antics of Naruto.

I glanced again at the door as the smell of alcohol grew stronger, and sadly, an old man with a sake bottle in his hand walked in, studying us with a disapproving glare. "Are you telling me, that you're putting my life in the hands of a bunch of brats? Especially the short one with the idiotic face?!" he screamed over dramatically. I heard Naruto burst out in laughter, and started asking who was the shortest one with an idiotic face. We all lined up, me being the tallest by two whole inches from Sasuke, followed by Sakura, than Naruto. I smirked lightly at the boy, seeing his face morph into an angry, before chuckling into my sleeve.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto screamed angrily, running to the man like a bull seeing red, if it were not for Kakashi-sensei holding him back. "Naruto! You can't 'demolish' our client!" Kakashi-sensei reasoned.

"That is enough!" Hokage-sama exclaimed exasperatedly as he watched us, "You will be protecting Tazuna-san, and you will be leaving in today." He said, dismissing us. I was about to walk out the window, when I felt four stares burning the back of my head. I glanced back and raised my brow lazily. "If you take a picture, my beauty will last longer," I said with a yawn, only to see all of them sweatdrop.

"Um, we were just wondering if you would like to hang out with us, Kaname-_chan_?" I glanced at the pinkette with a raised brow, not missing how she forced the _chan_. I turned to them fully, giving them a blank look before smirking a little, "Sorry, gotta pack." I said walking backwards before pretending to fall. I heard Sakura gasp, before I flipped and ran to my apartment at full speed.

I arrived at my apartment with a calm blank look, before walking threw the threshold. When the door closed behind me, I immediately collapsed in a tired, lustful heap. 'I met him!' I thought, mentally squealing, before I felt desire trying to take over my senses, and take my Kichona than and there, but I willed it back, standing up with shaky legs. I knew deep down inside that I had to take him soon, but if I did and he was unwilling, than I would be forcing him into something he most likely never wanted. I had to wait, though it may be painful, and he might not accept me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up the fight.

* * *

I stood up from my comfortable white bed sheets, before answering the door, "Yeah?" I asked the person at the door, before rubbing my eyes wearily. "We gotta move, the teams waiting," I heard the familiar voice of Kakashi said. I glanced up tiredly before walking in again and getting ready. I took one rock, or pill in medical terms, before dressing up in my normal clothes, and tying up my platinum, pink tinted hair into a high ponytail, and grabbing my bag. It had my pills, extra clothes, medical pack, and extra weapons.

I stepped out of my door, before walking passed Kakashi-sensei who followed after. We arrived in the meeting place on time, before walking out of the village. "Woohoo!" I heard Naruto scream in front of me. I chuckled at his enthusiastic screams before asking, "What made you so happy?" he looked at me with a wide grin, before jumping up and down in front of me like an excited puppy, "It's my first time to step foot out of the village Kana-chan!" he screamed before zooming of with his hands spread out.

I smiled a little, at his antics, before falling silent. _Hey Kaname, do you remember when you were a kid, you just kept on zooming around like a bird, wild and free? Don't stop doing that, OK? Always stay wild and free for your mother… _the memory faded of as if it weren't even there, until I saw the team talking with each other like old friends do, well as friendly as an emotional boy, a hyper active kid, and a fangirl could be that is.

"Ne Kaname-san, Naruto said that you traveled a lot when you were younger, is that true?" I snapped out of my thoughts, glancing at the three genin in front of me. "Ah, well, I wouldn't say a lot, I have only been to Sunagakure, Otogakure, Kirigakure, Kukogakure, and Kusagakure. There still a lot of places yet to go!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm. The three looked at me amused smiles, before continuing their walk.

"Wow, you must really like traveling then." Sakura said with a kind smile. I didn't miss the glance she threw at Sasuke, who looked at me with a glint of mirth in his eyes. "Yeah, it serves as a great distraction for me, but sometimes it gets lonely…" I said with sigh before noticing a puddle in the corner of the road. 'A puddle? In a day like this? Weird…' I thought, smiling at the three. I walked a little ways back, before nudging Kakashi-sensei, letting the three continue whatever they were doing.

"Fine day today don't you think? " asked him lazily. He flashed me a look, before nodding his head with a close-eyed smile. "Yeah… would've been perfect for reading…" he grumbled, getting the hidden message of my question, before we both fell silent. I quickened my pace a little so that I could watch the guys closer.

I listened to Sakura as she asked question about the Land of Waves, and saw as Tazuna-san flinched at the mention of this C-ranked mission being a breeze. 'How peculiar…' I thought, seeing Sasuke's eyes glint knowingly. He looked at me, before nodding his head. I thought I saw something flash from his eyes, but whatever it was, it was gone just as it came.

Suddenly, I saw chains wrap around Kakashi-sensei, and immediately sprang into action. I didn't pay any mind to them ripping Kakashi-sensei cause I knew it was a faux body that was ripped to shreds. I jumped up and spun my body around, throwing kunai's at the attackers, before they could hit Naruto who was frozen with shock and fear, and caught the chains, whiplashing it back at them, hitting their face.

They quickly recovered and moved to take down Tazuna-san, "Sakura!" I warned, and ran to them. I couldn't get there in time, and instead, Sasuke went in front. My eyes winded, but they were caught by Kakashi-sensei, before flipping them both over each other. I was 'bout to finish them of when I felt a hand grip my arm, making a tantalizing, yet delightful feeling shoot through out my body, I snapped my head towards the source of the pressure, before coming face to face with Sasuke.

He captured me the moment I gazed into those eyes of his; it was like a never ending vortex of emotion and darkness. I wanted so badly to remove the pain that was in them, to extinguish the fury spreading, and to drain the darkness and let him see the light. But I knew that I couldn't do anything and that he had to find it himself… it scared me, I didn't want to leave him alone, to let him walk into the darkness.

I couldn't let him have me so easily, and so I ripped my eyes from his, and quickly missed the warm gaze of his eyes on mine. I looked ahead of me, and saw Kakashi-sensei flip the two ninja's. "Naruto, sorry about that. I didn't think you would freeze up like that." He apologized, looking at Naruto's wounded hand. "Anyway, nice job Kaname, you did well" He said before turning to Tazuna to have a private talk.

I felt a tug on my arm. I looked up Sasuke who still had his iron grip on my arm, before tugging again, "Ne Sasuke, you can let go now. I ain't gonna kill anyone," I chided lazily at him with a smirk. His eyes winded a fraction before letting my arm go roughly, he looked away from me and stared at Naruto with a smug look, "Hey, you alright, scaredy cat?"

Naruto swelled up with shame and fury, before looking sharply at me, as if waiting for me to say something. I stared at him with a raised brow, before turning away. I could sense the anger and tension in the air weigh down as Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, "Naruto, Sasuke, save it. We have to let Naruto's wound open up to let the poison out." He nodded to me to start treating it after we got some explanations.

The ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist stared at us coldly, before asking, "How did you read our movement?" Kakashi-sensei looked at me with a nod, before saying, "One of my students came to me, and easily deciphered what your intentions were." The two ninja's glanced at me with wide eyes before bowing there heads down low, I smirked at them with amusement.

"If you knew, why'd you let the brat take over?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi-sensei looked him blankly, before saying, "If it were up to either of us," he motioned to him and I, "We would have killed them on spot. But I needed to find something out; who they were after."

This time I spoke up, "Whether or not they were after one of us, or you." Tazuna fell into cold sweat, fighting under my scrutinizing gaze. "Our only job here was to protect you from thieves, or gangs, not shinobi." Kakashi-sensei pushed, "This missions has now turned into a B-rank, saying this makes us perform out of our duties…"

"Kakashi-sensei, we can't do this mission, it out of our league, we're not ready, and plus we need medical treatment for Naruto," Sakura said nervously. I looked at Kakashi- sensei, before nodding my head towards Naruto who was still a little shaken from the whole ordeal. Kakashi looked as if he was considering it, before saying, "I suppose we should get back…" Naruto looked defiant, before taking out a kunai and slicing his hand-open, letting the poison flow out freely.

I was stunned at his bold act before finally catching my senses. "I'll protect the old man, we're continuing the mission!" he said fiercely, an almost animalistic glint in his eyes. "Oi idiot, its cool that you got the poison out," I said jumping to his aid and taking the kunai out, "But you'll die of blood loses if you continue letting it bleed freely!" I did a few hand signs, before taking his hand in mine and bringing it up to my lips. I felt the wound close beneath my lips and lifted my head to him.

I saw Naruto looking at me beet red, before turning around in embarrassment. I looked back at the rest who looked at us with stunned silence: Kakashi-sensei looked with interest, *cough pervert *cough, Sakura turned her head away with a red blush on her face, while Tazuna looked at us with a confused look, most likely not catching what just happened. Sasuke on the other hands looked at us with a blank look, as if completely uninterested… but his chakra though… it burst with the intent to kill! It was kinda unnerving…

"Um… Kaname, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked glaring daggers at Naruto. I liked how he said my name, slow and sweet, almost like honey.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I countered. A sweat drop hung over their heads, well except for Sasuke who was silently fuming in the corner. Sakura stepped up, before explaining, "We mean why did you _kiss _Naruto's hand?" I glanced at all of their curious faces before bursting out laughing.

"Hahahahaha!" I continued laughing for a good two minutes before it died down. "It was a healing jutsu, my clan made called _Kiss of Life_, a Jutsu created to heal instantly at my touch, but for some unknown reason, the healing is always strongest when I kiss the injured area…" I said with a shrug. I continued inspecting the closing wound, before seeing it close faster than usually, 'bijuu…'

I didn't pay any attention to the looks and glares being thrown my way, and pasted on a blank face and cold eyes. "U-Uh, Kana-chan, is everything OK? You suddenly turned serious..." I snapped back my attention, before stuttering out, "O-Oh, um, everything's fine." I said with a shake of my head. He nodded his head unsurely, before, standing up beside the rest. I remained kneeling on the ground, forgetting everything that happened, before falling into an unconscious trance.

_A girl, looking no older than seven walked around the dirt roads of Konoha. Her white straight hair pulled up into a twin tails, held together by pink ribbons, while her light blue ninja outfit clung on to her loosely. She took wide strides for a girl supposedly only seven, but had eyes that held so much wisdom and kindness; it almost looked like they were the eyes of a queen_

_"Sasuke-kun!" she heard the shouts and squealing of girls, while the sound of pounding feet vibrated under her. She quickly looked towards the cause of the sound, before quickly walking towards it. She found a group of girls running after a black raven haired boy, before feeling her heart flutter. It began to beat loudly, as she watched the boy run, but clenched painful like a knife's blade digging into her skin when she saw the fright in his lovely onyx black eyes. _

_She instantly swept her eyes around the dirt road, before seeing a nearby forest, thick enough to hide, yet sparse enough to maneuver around. She swiftly grabbed a stone, and ran up the tree as quickly as she could, feeling the chakra pulsate beneath her feet faintly, before landing on a low enough branch. She threw the small stone boys arm, the boy flinched at the sudden sting on his arm, before looking at where it came from. He saw a mop of white hair above the leaves, before making a ran for it._

_He didn't understand the feeling pulsing from the being behind the leaves, but all he did understand, was that it could be better than running away from this hoard of scary girls! He made a run for the tree, making sure to loose his pursuers for even a second, before hiding behind a tree. _

_He felt small arms wrap around his stomach, and for a second he felt panic overtake his sense. He thrashed around violently, before feeling himself stiffen, he was pulled of from the ground and placed on a branch. "Ow, you kick hard…" he heard a small female voice whisper from behind him. He took a cautious glance at the source of the voice, before relaxing a little at the 'familiar' white hair._

_"Sorry… I thought you were one of them…" he took a weary glance at the girls looking around for 'their' missing Sasuke-kun. He heard a light chuckle, before swiveling forward, only to be met with bright red eyes. He froze for a second, almost entranced by their beauty, before snapping back to his senses._

_"So I guess your names Sasuke?" the little girl asked politely, before standing up from her place. "And are those your… fangirls?" she asked with a hidden undertone of anger in it. The boy looked at her, confused, before finally understanding her words. _

_"NO! Of course not!" he screamed, only to have a hand slapped over his mouth. He was pushed back into the leaves behind him, before feeling a heavy weight on his torso._

_"Shhh! They'll find us!" the whit haired girl warned, before hearing the thumping sound of feet. His heart was beating really fast as the thumping grew closer, but his mind had gone else where the moment he came in contact with this strange girl, and his attention was solely on her._

_"Have you seen him? I thought I heard him shout!" one of the girls screamed in panic, followed by a chorus of frustrated shouts._

_"What if he was kidnapped? I'LL SLICE EVERY MOVABLE BODY PART IF HIS HAIR WAS TOUCHED BY THEIR SLIMEY HANDS!" another said, before a chorus of, 'yeah's' and 'they'll pay's', it was kinda unnerving._

_The girls flattened her body further on top of Sasuke's, feeling him stiffen beneath, before looking down at him, "Hey, I think their gone now, we can sit up." Sasuke said with a light blush on his cheeks. The girls smirked a little, before sitting up from her place, straddling him. _

_"You're really hopeless don't you know? Can't even fight of a bunch of untrained kunoichi…" she said muttering the last part, but the boy heard it anyway. _

_"I'm not hopeless!" he screamed in outrage almost falling of the tree, but was steady by the girl. The girl looked at him pointedly, as if trying to get the message through that he was, and most likely until the end, will be hopeless. _

_"A true shinobi doesn't let his emotion cloud his thoughts, and by my observation, you are the complete opposite." She stated with a wide smirk playing on her lips._

_The boys face grew hot with anger and shame, before turning away, he glared daggers at the ground, kinda making the girl feel a little bad for her words. "Hey," she said trying to get Sasuke's attention, but only earning a grunt meaning that he was listening, "If you really wanna get stronger, then work hard." She said sincerely. The boy turned his head towards her, her words peeking his curiosity. "Why would I do that?"_

_First the first time since Sasuke's meeting with this strange girl, she would either smirk at him, or tease him, but now, the white haired girl smiled at him, making him blush at how angelic she looked. "Your just like everyone else, always trying to impress someone, whether it be your friends, your family, or complete strangers, you want their acknowledgment," she said wisely, "And for some reason, I can't help but wonder why you want it."_

_Sasuke didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to feel, whether he was outraged that this girls could be so rude, or if he was surprised to feel that in more ways than one, she was right. He was strived to get his fathers acknowledgment, heck! He even wanted that yellow haired wannabe to know who was strongest between them! But when it all comes down to it, why does he want them to know?_

_"I bet you don't know yourself, now do you?" the girls asked snapping his attention back to her. He looked at the ground, before shaking his head 'yes', "Do you want to find out why?" she asked, completely taking him of guard. Did he want to know? Should he even try to understand?_

_He slowly looked up, seeing the sun setting behind the girl, her white hair looking like flames of orange and pink, while her red eyes seemed to glisten brighter. She looked like a being not unknown to this world, and everything seemed more peaceful with her around, almost like the worlds troubles were washed away into oblivion… he nodded his head unconsciously, before looking at her intently._

_She smiled widely, before kneeling front of him. She grabbed his hand in hers, before standing, Sasuke followed after her, before feeling something being slipped on his wrist, "There," the girls said, a simple bracelet with Yin and Yang beads trailing around the string, while a small glass orb dangled on a small silver extension of the bracelet, filled with what looked like silver fire. "Woah! It looks so cool! Even father couldn't make silver fire!" Sasuke praised in amazement, before looking the girl, confused._

_"Why are you giving me this?" he asked, holding the orb in his hands. The feeling of wonder washed over him as the orb pulsed with a feeling of longing and safety. It was kinda of intriguing… _

_A smile spread across the girls face as she saw a bewildered expression form Sasuke's face. He looked liked the perfect image of innocence and perfection, "A remembrance of me, so that every time you look at it, you wont forget that you're hopeless, and have to fix it!" she exclaimed with a cheeky smile, making Sasuke's glare intensify. He threw a kunai at her in frustration. _

_The kunai soared straight for the girl, before she tilted her head a little, the kunai narrowly missing its target, and instead imbedding itself in the trunk of the tree. She smirked at his flustered face, before grabbing the kunai. She twirled it around on her finger, before pointing at a flock of wild geese. "See those? I bet you I can hit three with this kunai." She boasted._

_"Nu-uh! Even my father might not be able to do that!" he screamed in defiance. The girl only smirked as she took the kunai at ready, aiming, as three of them were about to align perfectly together. The threw it with amazing speed and accuracy, before three geese fell on the ground, a few feet away from the trunk of the tree, one of the three still having the kunai sticking out of its torso._

_Sasuke gaped at the captivating scene in front of him, before looking at the girl with admiration, but just as quickly as it came, it left, instead a look of defiance, and a challenging vibe replaced it. "Heh, when I grow older, I'll show you who's better!" he screamed, making the girls jaw slacken a little at his abrupt change in demeanor, before a smile took its place._

_"We'll se about that," she said with a smile, "But it'll take you a few years to get stronger than me, more to grow taller than me!" she teased poking his forehead playfully. He glared at her angrily, before stomping his foot childishly. _

_The sun was already setting, and the girl looked at the sky worriedly. "Hey, you better get going, your parents might get worried," she said lazily, before grabbing him by the waist, and jumping down. Sasuke's face was beet red, and he was happy that the sun covered it up. "I gotta go myself, I'll see you around, OK?" she asked the raven-haired boy, before she felt the wind pick up. _

_A small sad smile bloomed on his face, a sense of dread over taking his thoughts. He nodded, not wanting to rely on his words, before he felt a hand on his cheek, "Hey, a shinobi must never show emotion that could jeopardize the outcome of their mission. You should start now while you still can, its not gonna be easy once you grow older." He heard her say, before feeling something soft, touch his forehead. He looked up and saw her put her forehead on his before stepping back. "It was nice meeting you Sasuke, don't forget, k?" she said before running into the forest. _

_Sasuke watched as her white hair disappeared from sight, "Thanks."_

I opened my eyes to the familiar dirt road of six years, and saw that the team was in a deep conversation. I turned my eyes towards the familiar raven-haired boy, before glancing down at his wrist. I saw a glint of silver shining from it, a smile spread across her face, before she stood up and walked towards the group. 'He kept it…'

* * *

Thank you for reading again! It took me two days to finish this chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed! Still need a Beta!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Peeps, how's you livin'? Good I hope! I've been doing fine lately, and have some great 'me' time, and soon I'll be having the best sleep. I haven't slept well though for awhile... Anywho, I know that I haven't been updating I a while, and please forgive me for that, but I have been kinda busy myself.**

**This chapter will be taking a little leap, and will change just a tad bit, but not to much that it will alter it everything completely, so yeah! Enjoy the chapter peeps, it was sorta have heatedly made...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all right go to the writer and illustrator.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A LITTLE BIT OVER HALF DEAD

We had been walking through some thick trees in a forest in the Land of Waves. I was sleepy and I wanted to just sleep... I was walking between Naruto and Sasuke because Kakashi sensei said it was best to separate them and make sure they don't rip each other apart. They were both scowling at each other like yesterday's garbage, well, mostly Naruto, Sasuke just seemed like he was on the top of the world, and everyone else was just dust beneath his feet. I couldn't understand him!

Yes, he was my Kichona, but that didn't give him the right to think that comrades were the things that brought people down. Actually, it was the complete opposite, it's how you look that their deaths that affect you. Of course I understand that it hurts at the start, and that bond are very fragile things in life, but whether you allow your mind to think that the lose of their lives are worth your low priced revenge? is just shameful on my part I suppose, I'm not one to let my emotions cloud my mind.

"Over there!" I was slightly startled at Naruto's shout, before I heard the blade of his kunai connect with the dirt ground. Everyone was silent, and I couldn't help but snicker a little at his antics, when I felt suddenly felt a sharp gaze on me, making my insides twist in anxiety. I glanced towards the direction of the gaze, and was surprised to feel Sasuke looking at me, his curiosity showing in his eyes.

My defense fell when I made I eye contact with the raven haired enchanter, feeling myself accidentally show the longing in my eyes, before covering it up with a bored look which wasn't any help at all cause it made it even more obvious that I was uncomfortable. Dear kami! What is this boy doing to me... I gulped silently, letting my hair fall over my face, to cover up my flustered look. I saw a small smirk play on his face, before he turned towards the knuckle head prankster, "It was only a false alarm." Naruto said coolly, looking over the bush like it was his greatest achievement, which earned him a blow up side the head by

"Those weapons are dangerous Naruto, you could hurt someone." Kakashi sensei reprimanded, most likely shamed that his students were acting recklessly in front of our client.

I chuckled a little at his embarrassed face before parting him on the head. "Careful were you throw that Naruto, wouldn't anyone to get hurt." I said ruffling his hair, before continuing with a tease, "Don't act to big yet, still gotta put up some muscle with the stature..."

Naruto groaned, before pouting like a child again. "Aw! Not you too Kana-chan~?"

I just laughed it off, before I suddenly felt my senses kick, hard. I wiped around to get to the feeling of danger, before wiping out my Kusarigama, "Everyone get down!" I heard Kakashi sensei shout as a spinning sword blew over from the trees, and I immediately felt something pulse from it. 'Great, it's something mom wants... And in the enemy hands too! This day couldn't get any better could it?' I though sarcastically, before I felt my muscles tense. The sword had pushed me back when it crashed against my Kusarigama.

It really hurt! But as it kept on pushing me back, I just pushed forwards harder, before I finally stopped, and the sword fell off. I picked it up, my muscles strained and and pulsing with pain, before I swung it towards the tree. It lodged itself into the tree, but sadly I was too slow, and wasn't able to slice our assailant. My teammates saw the whole exchange with wide eyes, and pumping hearts, Naruto was shocked, and his eyes shone with admiration, while Sakura looked like I just ate a 20 pound steak! Sasuke... Well he looked like he just found his biggest rival yet, and his eyes shone with excitement at his new challenge, I wasn't to sure I was OK with that though...but thank kami, Kakashi sensei wasn't mad I fended it off.

"Well, if it isn't the missing nin, Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi sensei drawled out, but you could tell it was all a face, because of his tense body.

Naruto was about to charge in, and let me tell you this, I like the boy to bits, in a none lovey dovey kinda way, but sometimes I just have to wonder if he was slightly ADHD, or if he was half rock... No offense Kushina-san, she is an amazing mother figure back in Odutitrof castle, but sometimes it really just makes you think...

"Kaname, I need you watch over your team. And if anything happens to me, you are to lead them back to Tazuna-san's home, understood?" I looked at Kakashi sensei perplexed, at his orders, before it nodding my head. "Thank you Kaname," he said appreciatively, before slipping his forehead protector to show his swirling red eye, his sharingan.

"Well would you look at that, I already get to see Kakashi Hatake's famous sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza mocked, he tense atmosphere adding to the unseen sneer forming under his masked face.

"What the heck is a sharingan!?" I looked over at Naruto with a glare, urging him with my eyes to be quiet but I suppose he didn't get it.

"Sharingan..." Sasuke started, his eyes gaining a far away look. I wasn't sure if he could finish what he started without showing a hint of emotion, but I didn't wait to find out.

"It's an ability that allows the eyes to read the upcoming movements, of his/her opponent, Tai, Gen, or Nin-jutsu, it was said that it could defeat any off them." My voice was even and calm, but I couldn't help but allow my eyes to flash black, as I remembered a certain event in my life if another raven haired older brother.

Sasuke looked towards me with wide eyes, before he glanced at Kakashi sensei with a cautious look. I could already read his thoughts, 'Could it be possible...?' I inwardly laughed humorlessly at the thought, before throwing one of my own knowing glances to him, which made his eyes grow bewigged if it was even possible.

Zabuza laughed mirthfully, his eyes gazing at me, before his eyes shined with recognition. He narrowed his hpeyes at both Kakashi and myself, before he laughed darkly, making spines crawl. "Heh, would you look at that. Who knew that big shots come in pairs...?" I wiped my face of all emotion, letting my eyes my eyes flash dangerously black, as he smirked.

"You know, when I was still in the Hidden Mist Assassin Team, I kept a handbook that included information on you..." He said towards Kakashi, "And I have a feeling that you were there too," I narrowed my eyes at him in warning, but he said nothing, I wanted to kill him then and there for even speaking about that time, it was a dark time, and I was young and foolish.

The look on my teammates face said that they had no idea what was happening, before that was, when Zabuza took his sword and pointed it at my throat, only inches away from slicing it. "I see you haven't told your yet huh?" Zabuza taunted, bringing his sword closer, I glanced at Kakashi sensei, but he just told me to sat nothing, "Well here's what I have to say. The man who copied over 1000 jutsu's, Copy Ninja Kakashi." I heard a gasp, as the sword drew blood from my throat, before sending a warning look towards my teammates.

Naruto look petrified at how close the sword was to my neck, while Sakura look worse for wear, she was slightly shaking, and her hands clasped together to stop the shaking. Sasuke, looked desperate. Heh it was kinda funny, but he looked like he wanted to swoop in and do whatever stupid idea was popping around his mind, but I sent a warning look towards all of them.

"An unknown chakra surge that blew through the land, created power shortages, system failures, odd weather behavior, and disruption in chakra circulations everywhere." The sword moved to my chin bringing it up to look up at him, "It was said that a young girl with white hair and red eyes created it from The Hidden Leaf, they put the title; White Storm, as compromise for the unnamed girl, it was given a kill on sight order everywhere but The Leaf. It was said that the girl now takes up the job as a mercenary."

He went close to whisper into my ear, never moving the edge of his sword from my throat, "Tell me, would that occurrence perahps... Have something to do with you?" I glared at him, moving the blade of my Kusarigama, into my hand right hand and swing it towards him. He easily dodged it, but thank kami he was a few yard away now.

"Oh well, enough with all the talking, I have to kill that man." I jumped back in front of my team as Zabuza took his sword and walked onto the water. "Ninpou... Hidden Mist no Jutsu." A heavy fog fell over our are, making it hard to see three feet ahead of you.

Zabuza disappeared into the fog, letting his bloodlust run wild.

Any normal human would have shivered in fear, but since I'm not really human, and more of like an apparition, well I've felt worst. I wasn't to sure about my teammates thought... Sasuke look petrified to his spot, he was slipping out a kunai knife from his pouch, and made my eyes widen a fraction.

Without a thought, I grabbed his arm gently, never letting my eyes sway from Kakashi sensei. I felt him look at me, as he shivered a little, but I ignored it and squeezed his hand gently before letting it slip from my hand. I wanted to grab it again, but I did nothing, and let the cold feeling wash over me like water.

"Sasuke, don't worry." I heard Kakashi say, "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." I smiled at Kakashi sensei as his words made my team blush a little, some more than others.

I suddenly, and again, felt my senses skyrocket, as the bloodlust drew closer to us. I swiftly turned around, Kakashi sensei right next to me, as we both pushed the team and employer and stabbed Zabuza in the gut. He fell back with a grunt, as he dissipated into water. He reappeared behind us, me bending back to dodge his blow, while Kakashi being the show off he is, copied Zabuza's jutsu easily, before getting behind him.

I finally thought it was over, "Heh, I'm impressed." He said looking at me with a smirk, "When you felt my bloodlust come closer you immediately reacted on instinct, and worked with him on a silently."

Everything want slowly, it was like time was taunting when I saw a a water clone of Zabuza appear behind Sasuke, it was like I wasn't supposed to get through this mission uninjured like I planned before, but I guess this is what mother meant when she said it was a risk to meet my Kichona...

I made a break to the clone, Sasuke looked at me like I was crazy as I ran to him, praying that I would make it. He was sitting on the ground, just about to get up, before I lunged to him, making him fall to the ground again, just as the Zabuza clone swung his sword down aiming to kill. I felt a searing pain shoot up from my back, as the sword lodged itself in my back, coming out through my stomach. My eyes were emotionless, as he pulled his sword out, a gaping hole left were it came from.

"Kaname!" I could faintly hear Kakashi scream my name, as my arms shook, trying to keep myself from falling not top of Sasuke. He looked at me with wide eyes, his his lower lip quivering as blood splattered his shirt. I lifted my hand up to rub the blood away, only to make it worse. I chuckled faintly at my failed attempt, before picking up his hand that held my gift from years ago, and bringing it to my lips.

"Keep yourself alive, your still not yet taller than me..." I said with a laugh, before feeling my arms fail me. I fell limply into his arms, soaking his shirt even more. "Sorry... Your shirt's soaked..." My eyes felt heavy as breathing started to become more of a problem, and I let myself fall into an exhausted heap.

I could feel Sasuke shaking. He was scared, and so were the rest of my team. They needed help, and I wasn't there to protect them. Who knows what could have happened to Kakashi sensei, he must have let his guard down if he was too busy trying to get me back on my feet. It was a huge mistake on his part, and he could've gotten captured. I needed him, and my team to be strong, but I couldn't do anything right now. I felt like a huge sand bag right know, everything in this stupid human guise was hurting, and if I wasn't holding back my power, than I could've taken care of Zabuza, no sweat!

My eyes were blurry, as I stared at the ground. It was like I could feel everything, hear everything, see everything, but I couldn't move. Maybe I was lucid dreaming... No, that was impossible. I could feel the wind against my open wound, and the arms of Sasuke wrapped around me... Wait. Stop right there! The arms of Sasuke wrapped around me...? Wow! I should get hurt more often if this is what I get!

"Sasuke! Lend me an ear!" I heard Naruto tell not to far from me, as I felt Sasuke move a little.

"What is it?" He asked, his chest vibrating, as he talked. It was kinda ticklish... Oh god! I'm acting like a fan girl! Damn you hormones and all your touchy feelings!

"I have a plan."

I listened in on their plan, as my body lay limp on the ground. Sasuke had put me beside Sakura as they discussed their plan. She was holding my hand, trying to keep it from going cold, and I couldn't help but feel touched at the kind act.

"Heh, all bark, but no bite." Though my eyes were half lidded I could see the taunting smirk on his face spread, but hey, who am I say anything, I'm freaking half dead already, though technically I can't die... But you get me right?

"When I was your age, this hands were already stained with blood." I could feel the air tense up as those words floated around the like a ghost. The air grew cold, sending shivers up anybody's spine as Zabuza leaked his bloodlust over the area, and hey, just cause I'm not human doesn't mean it didn't feel weird, it's just that I didn't show that it affected me, that's how people get through things sometimes, it works.

'The man who stained his hands red, holds the sword, Kubikiri Houcho in his grasps...' My mothers voice echoed in my head, as I remembered the letter she gave me. She said it was the first thing that would be mine when I left for Konoha, and soon it would bring me too my Kichona.

"Gah!" My body tensed as I felt the pain of my Kichona surge through my body. I felt blood drip from my lips, and falling on my chin. He was hurt! I urged my eyes to open further, and I saw him squashed under a Zabuza'a shoe like a bug. But instead of feeling threatened by his actions I couldn't help but feel interested on what my Kichona would do...

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly, a large amount of shadow clones appeared out of nowhere, resembling the appearance of Naruto, before they all clashed with Zabuza.

'His sword...' I thought, as I regained a little strength to sit up.

"Kaname! You shouldn't be moving you'll make the wound worse!" Sakura reprimanded, honestly scared of my well being. I just shot her a small reassuring smile, before if stood up from my place. She hesitantly helped me up before I stumbled a little, before I finally regain a little control of my movement.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed as I quickly transformed myself into a huge shuriken.

He looked at me in surprise, before a wide grin spread on his face, "Kana-chan!" he exclaimed as my clone threw me to him. He caught with eyes, as the smile was plaster to his face. My clone rolled down as a kunai was thrown towards my head.

Naruto caught me with ease, before throwing me to Sasuke. I felt my chakra pulse at the contact, but I willed myself to stop, before anything went out of hand. I knew that somehow Sasuke felt something, cause he tightened his grip pretty obviously.

He threw me towards the real Zabuza, but he dodged me easily and that when I took my due and undid the transformation jutsu. "What?!" He screamed in surprise as I whipped around to throw my Kusariagama at him.

"In your face!" I heard Naruto exclaimed, as my kunai missed Zabuza by centimeters, only nicking him on the cheek, and releasing his water prison.

I smiled at the plan when it worked before feeling myself falling down into the water, exhausted. I could vaguely see Zazbuza's out line as he threw the huge shuriken back at me before I felt myself slowly fall into unconsciousness.

"Kaname!"

* * *

Kaname P.O.V.

I felt warm for a dead person. It was funny to find myself like this, a pathetic heap of blood and organs stuffed into a fragile body. I know, I know that it's mean of me to say this cause most likely some most of the people living here are human, so I have no right to insult their race. Huh, any's, I'm still weirded out that I'm warm, and not cold like what are usually said in those novels, but hey, who am I to complain. At least I'm not dying cold and alone.

I felt a something and cool land on my head, as another thing brushed the hair I was. It was a gentle touch, a touch that would come from a mother nursing her child, but it finger tips were roughed a calloused, from so much hard work, before I felt it run down my face and end at my lips. It rubbed the corner of my lips gingerly, and as quickly ac I could, I snatched the hand.

I heard gasp come from next to me, and it sounded fairly male, so when I opened my eyes to see the one and only... Kakashi sensei. "What up with the touching?" I asked as I struggled to sit up. I suddenly felt a sharp pain pierce through my stomach all over again, before I felt a strong grip hold on to my to stop me from causing anymore injury to myself.

"Nothing, it's just that you had blood on your face," he said nonchalantly as he got the the fallen towel from the ground and soaked into the water beside me, and put it on my head while guiding me to my bed.

I took this time to take a good look at him, and saw himself just as beaten as me, before letting out a chuckle. "What happened to you? You look like you just passed through hell and back..."

He lowered himself down on his own bed before chuckling. "You could say that." He said as he closed his eyes to rest. I saw a look of anger flash through his face before he covered it the his arm. "You know, Sasuke was pretty shaken up from your little act." I could already see the smirk form in his face even when it was covered by a mask.

I scowled at him, as the different scenarios scrolled down my head, making me blush a little. Damn Kakashi for being the silent perve he is... I silently leaned up against the wall next to me, before settling my gaze at Kakashi sensei. "What happened?" I asked simply, as the throbbing in my stomach intensified with every move I made.

He moved his arm a little to show me his one visible eye, "After you had fallen into unconsciousness, I fended of Zabuza before a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin appeared and got you before you were able to drown. He also killed Zabuza." He explained simply closing his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

I frowned. His expression was like he was having second thoughts, and this was worrying. "His... Not dead is he...?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you for the views! I'm really happy for the support I'm getting for this story, and I hope you guys would still read it. I know that I took quite a while to get this done, but I made the stupidest decision to juggle on two stories. **

**So yeah, updates updates and all that jazz. I'm in quite a predicament... Woah! Big words! Brain, oh... Hahah, anyway here's the fifth chapter of this fanfic, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so... All right's go to the writer and illustrators.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Who I am

I watched as Kakashi fidgeted a bit under my steely gaze. I know that he was just as bad as I was, okay, maybe a teensy bit more, he was as pale as a ghost, and was a little thinner than usual, but I needed answers, and I have no doubt that he had them.

After a while of surviving under my trade mark gaze, he finally broke, and let out a sigh of defeat. "Yes, his alive, and definitely coming back soon..." He said with a look in his eyes like he was out off options. My inside clenched when I remembered the look on my teammates faces when they faced off with Zabuza, and I wasn't to sure if I wanted to see it again. It hurt enough to see Sasuke frightened by Zabuza's blood lust, I wouldn't survive the ride if I saw him crumple to the ground, dead.

I shook my head to get rid of the thought, but it was hard to not wonder what I would do. My **kind** never had a case where they had to suffer from the death of their Kichona, and I probably don't want to find out the pain...

I looked over at Kakashi a small, but reassuring smile growing on my face. "I suppose our only option is to do what we can at the time we have right know,"

He gave away his own timid smile, but it grew bigger as if he had an idea. "Kaname, are your wounds alright?" He asked as he steadied himself on his elbows.

I rose my brow in question, before nodding slowly. Kakashi sensei's smile only grew wider under his mask, before he sat up on his futon completely. "Hey, do you mind watching over your teammates for a while?" He asked, his voice so honey coated, that it made me a little nervous.

I rose an eyebrow cautiously, as I scooted a little further from him. I could only imagine what was going on in that perverted head of his... Oh well, s'not like I can't handle whatever he was going to throw at me.

"Why, to help train your fellow teammates! I'm way to injured to do anything right now, so the responsibility falls on your shoulder team captain! Good luck!" And with that, he fell asleep. That, I was so nit expecting that to happen, and I don't know if he was faking it, but I was so going to kill him later for dropping something to troublesome on my shoulders. I mean, come on! I was freaking stabbed in the gut because I was being generous! Well actually not really... It was kinda more like an instinct... But still!

I huffed angrily, as I stood up with little to no trouble. I walked out of the room with a slight stomp to my footsteps, before I was cornered by a kid, no older than seven probably. We stared at each other for a while, him with an accusing, yet calculating glare, while just stared back with a curious tilt. "Hello." I said simply, making the kid jump a little. He was smaller than most kids that was for sure, but he had this kinda aura around him that made you feel like you were at fault...

My eyes never left his, and his gaze never wavered from mine, which surprised me a little because usually people would turn away from the just a glance from me. Okay, lets just say, my eyes are not to be looked at if your are faint hearted.

"What are you doing here you old hag?" To say I was surprised would be like telling me cows could fly! This kid had no respect for people older than him whatsoever! If there was something I could not tolerate, it was being insulted. No less from a child!

I took in a deep breath, reminding myself that I was the mature one in this child's play, and who ever he was, was just a child. I looked at the child with a calm mind, and relaxed stance, before a light chuckle erupted from my throat. "I would ask you the same thing," I said seriously but with an unintentional undertone of well... Mockery.

His eye twitched a little, but I could see something deep in his annoyed eyes, it looked something close to what Sasuke had in his eyes when I first met him, it was helplessness. Something that I always found, pathetic in humans, how easily it was for them to lose hope.

"I live here stupid! What are you, stupid?!" Okay that, was uncalled for! And he didn't need to say stupid twice, geez... Kids these days. In my time as a kid, we would bow down to our superiors, or someone we had just met, whether or not we liked the.

"It was a simple question" I stated gently, placing a hand on his as he silently fumed. I inwardly laughed at his cute little round face turned red, as I walked away with my steps gaining a little bounce to the. I walked into what looked like a kitchen, and saw a kind looking lady washing something on the dishwasher, before turning to me.

She was a pretty looking lady, with her long black hair, and gentle kind grey eyes, she was almost like the epitome of 'goddess mother' but I would never say that out loud. "Hello, you must be Kaname. I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter-in-law," she said while stretching out her hand to me. I shook it respectfully, before asking her where the rest of my team went.

"Ah! They're outside, but Sakura-chan is with Tazuna at the moment." I nodded my head in gratitude when a small blur of teal and white stripes past me and out the door.

I stared at the blur that I was sure was the little boy I saw earlier. I soft giggle brought my attention back to Miss Tsunami as she smiled softly at the where the blur disappeared into.

"I see that you've met my son, Inari,"

I tilted my head to the side with a confused look, before nodding to her slowly. She smiled wildly at me, before walking back to her dishes. "He wasn't always like that," she said with a sad sigh. "He was always kind, and helpful such a cheerful child. Sure, he was a bit rough on the edges, but it was all because of them, a child should never go through something like that..."

I was even more confused than before know. She spoke in such cryptic sentences, but somehow it was like she was telling me what happened, I jus couldn't understand yet, "Hehe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken so much of your time, here, you should go, your friends must be waiting for you." She said as she handed me a whole red apple. I stared at it for while, not sure what to do, before a small smile crept its way to my lips.

"Thanks you Miss Tsunami," I said with a bow, before walking out the door of the house.

I walked into the woods as I bit into my apple, it sweet tangy juice slightly dripping down my chin. I chuckled at its silliness before hearing the familiar sound of knocking against wood. I rounded a curve that wood go into an opening as I read Tsunami-san's instructions, before I saw the familiar black and blond hair running up their own tree's that had a few marks on them, which I guessed was made by their kunai knives.

I watched silently from a near by tree I was leaning on, as both of them failed to understand the concept of what must be done. But after a while, I just somehow couldn't take it anymore, and just stepped out of my spot hidden in the shade of the tree's. I didn't notice the twig that was right in front of me, before it was too late, and I had already stopped on it with a crunch.

Sasuke snapped his head over to where I was with wide eyes, before throwing the kunai he had on his hands directly at my face. "Woah there! Not the face!" I exclaimed bending back to avoid the kunai, but catching by the hook a second later out of instinct.

"Kana-chan?" I heard Naruto ask as I recovered from my little limbo game, before I saw the two looking at me with wide, alarmed eyes.

"Indeed, a war could still be a voided!" I said with my hands up like what those authorities tell you to do when your in trouble. The two slowly let their stance relax, before I casually stepped out of the shadows.

"Kana-chan! Don't scare me like that, I could've hurt you!" He said concerned, but I was kinda sure I heard a condescending undertone somewhere there.

I scoffed lazily, waving it off like it was nothing before throwing my the kuani I got from Sasuke by his feet before stretching a little. "Hmm, be careful where you throw those things 'kay Sasuke?" I said rolling my shoulder to test them out. With a snap of a finger my mood immediately changed, from the calm laid back me, to Kaname commando. "Alright, you're going to address me respectfully, bacaues I'm gonna train you how to wield chakra quicker, more efficient, and much more than just an energy flowing through your body than a kunai thrown by an Anbu!" I clapped my hands together with fake enthusiasm.

The two boys looked at me as if I had grown two heads, before Naruto burst out laughing like diarrhea. I rose a brow at his disrespectful laughing, before throwing a kunai two inches above his head, not including his hair. He immediately stopped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, before he stood straighter. "Got anymore 'ha's' to spout, Naruto?" I asked, my voice sounding cold and even which was to my liking. He nodded his head quickly, his stance never relaxing.

I looked over at Sasuke who was watching the whole thing, with a blank face, but you could clearly see the amusement dancing around it. I stepped forward, getting a little to close for anyone's liking, before poking his forehead, catching him off guard. "Chakra control takes quite a while, but thankfully, your not to far behind." I let my finger linger a little to his cheek, before stepping away from the two with a wide grin.

"Let's get inside, Kakashi sensei just told me to tell you I'm going to be watching over you." I left without so much as another word to the two, my hands stuffed into my pockets, while my mind hummed with the silence of the wind.

* * *

I sat with the others around the table as we ate the cooking of Tsunami-san. Her cooking was definitely different from the kind I was used to, but it was still just as delicious. It had its own flare to it, it's own originality, but it still doesn't beat the delicate taste of Lún. Mhmm... I can just taste it already.

If your wondering what Lún is, it's something that can only come from our fated one, or, in other words, Kichona. It is created through many ways, but I rather not get into detail right know, but all you need to know is that it's like chakra molded into candy.

The sound of someone, or -two- someone's actually, barfing got me out of my blissful musing, making me slightly gag in my mouth when I saw the remnants on the floor. "If your going to just cork down all that food, and just barf it out. Just stop already!" I had to agree with Sakura on this, it was kinda gross to see people barf in front of you, just kind of.

"No, I must eat," Sasuke said, panting slightly, while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, the more we eat, the stronger we'll get!" He said with tears flooding out of his eyes.

I sighed at the boys one track mind, before taking my dishes to the sink. "Hey, why is their a torn picture on the wall? Inari-kun has been staring at it for a while, it's like someone tried to get the person out of the picture, and only that person." I heard Sakura say, making me pause at my walk back to the table.

It did strike me as strange, that picture, it was like something you would find when one was mad or frustrated...

I stayed silent as I watched the little boy in the picture walk out of the dining room, his hat shadowing his eyes. The boy in that picture, and the boy here were one in the same, yet totally different. It was definitely something odd.

"Inari had a father that was not related by blood once, and back then he would laugh a lot, and smile too." Tazuna-San explained, his eyes started to tear up, and that was all I needed to hear before I stood up and left the table. I walked out of the door with a blank face plastered on, before I finally found him.

"Excuse me" I said carelessly, making him tense up as I got closer, I could see that he was shaking a little, his small form holding back the sobs that he must have held back for a while, as I walked toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder before sitting down with a soft thump.

He looked at me from the shadows of his hat, but one could see the small traces of dried tears left behind. I rubbed his head gently, and thankfully he didn't stop me, or pull away. But as I looked closer, his hands were twitching slightly, and he was red with all his crying. I pulled him by my side as gently as I could, feeling his body shake slightly from either the cold wind, or the unsurfaced memories hidden deep within the young boys heart.

Nothing was said between as I watched out the window, allowing Inari to cry on my shoulder as he latched himself on my my shoulder. The boy who had no respect I met a few days ago, didn't mean to show it but... He just merely lost the ability to respect. I suppose he didn't want to feel pain again.

"It's okay to cry in front of other people you know." I said quietly to him as he sniffed away the snot dripping from his nose.

"No, it's not." He said with hiccup and sneezed, making me chuckle a little at how cute he looked.

"Maybe in your eyes," my face softening as he looked up at me with a sad sigh, "But sometimes, it takes greater strength to get up when you fall, than to never fall at all." I said with chuckle. He closed his eyes in deep thought, and I let him do so, and watched as the waves of the ocean splashed against the rocks.

I wasn't able to talk to him again, cause he fell into a silent sleep. It made me feel sad that a boy of his age would cry himself to sleep, and not fall into a sleep because of a warm embrace, or a kind touch, I found it odd...

I gently put the boy to his bed, thinking to talking to him later, before walking out into the forest. I picked a comfortable tree to lay and take a cat nap on, but whistled a small tune. It was a gentle tune, flowing simply and not to complicated. I found the tune beautiful, because for me, beauty is in the most simplest things...

I never thought that the most detailed things were the most beautiful things in the world, bad when I first heard that song from when my mom brought me to a festival. It was raining that day, so when we ran to take shelter, a little boy played this tune for me, and said that it was nice to see and hear the rain fall. It made people remember things for some reason.

I closed my eyes drowning myself into the tune of the song, before I slowly felt myself fall into a dreamless sleep. I could faintly see the colors of the evening sun from my half lidded eyes. The sound of the tree rustling calmed me a little, but the sound of the wind whistling past me brought my senses at ease.

* * *

Six day later, I found myself watching as Sasuke ran towards the tree with quick feet, before he grew to excited and created a dent on the tree bark, but unlike most of his recent fails, this one wasn't as bad, and he was making good progress. Naruto was doing good to, but in a slightly slower pace. He was getting excited in the last minute too, and let his chakra concentration waver, and he would fall.

I took a step back to was watch the duo fall simultaneously, before glaring dagger at each other. It was amusing to watch their little spats, and one time it was so intense it was like the two where an old married couple! But, sadly for Naruto this Kaname would not let what is hers slip through her fingers just like that. No, she would fight no matter what.

I silently walked to the two exhausted boys laying on the ground, panting like they ran a marathon. Sighed as they tiredly glared dagger at each others before I sat in between the two with a small smile on my face. "You guys can rest if you want, it is also part of chakra control to know when to stop." I said as the two sat up with a tired huff.

Naruto stood up with a yawn, before he walked into the the forest with a tired sigh. "Naruto! Where you going?" I called to him. He turned his battered and tired body to me, his eyes falling a few times from exhaustion.

"I'm going for a walk!" He called back, waving his arm carelessly before disappearing into the thick greenery. I continued to start at the patch of messed up leaves that he disappeared into, when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to the remaining 'student' I had with me, only to see him up close and personal. Literally, he was right in front of my faces only inches away.

I held my breath, slowly inching away, but he just followed, his eyes boring into mine as if trying to figure something out. He tilted his head slightly, making him look cuter than usually. I fought down a blush that was making its way to my cheeks. His eyes eyes hardened and narrowed before it softened slightly. "Thank you."

The breath I was holding in exhaled softly out of my nose, as I stared at him in confusion. This boy was the weirdest puzzle that I have ever come by in my centuries long life. He would be cold and distant when he was around people, but then now he was kind enough to thank me, and for what? I had was still about to find out.

"What for?" I asked tilting my head in confusion, only to make him slightly raise an eyebrow in what I think was... Amusement?

He looked away calmly, saying nothing as I searched my mind for an answer for my own question. I sighed frustratedly when the Uchiha showed know interest in giving me my answer. I huffed silently, balling my hands into fists, when I felt a sudden pull come from my chest, and I snapped my eyes towards the calm boy sitting next to me, thank the Lord that he didn't feel it, before bathing in my own frustration and restraint.

I hated yet, loved the feeling the boy brought upon me, but I would never admit it. He was such an interesting thing to observe, and I was glad he had fallen to be my Kichone. He was an amazing specimen, more so amusing with his childish antics and just added to his amazing attributes.

I didn't notice the look the Uchiha was throwing at me, but when I felt something stir in my stomach, I looked up instinctively, before my eyes landed on the raven hair. "We met once, didn't we." He stated bluntly.

I was silent for a moment, my brain still processing the worlds that he said, when a light chuckle bubbled up to my lips. "What makes you think that?" I asked him, making his eyebrows nit together. He wasn't the patient type that was for sure, but spit was just so amusing to watch his reactions.

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about." He said glaring at me irritatedly, but in my point of view, that irritated expression looked good on him...

"Heh, scary, scary," I said teasingly, my shoulder shaking from the chuckles I let out silently. His irritation only grew, but there was a hint of desperation in his eyes. He looked like he saw something but had no proof of what he saw. My eyes soften from their taunting glare, "would you like to tell me what you mean? Because it seems my injuries aren't the only thing I sustained..." I said, probing him to admit that I saved him.

His body shook slightly because he was suppressing his anger, and I was evil enough to find it quite amusing... "Before you jumped in and took the blow that was meant for me, you said something that only **she** would say."

The smile on my face lessened a bit, but I wasn't quick enough to hide the slight frown, because he saw. "Who might **she** be?" I asked, avoiding his question successfully.

"**She**, is the one who gave me this," he stated, pulling his arm warmer a little higher up to show a bracelet that had Yin and Yang beads trailing around it, while a small glass orb stuck out from a silver chain. The orb held had a silver flame that was thrashing around its cage. It fought to go back to its owner, and Sasuke saw the slight widening of my eyes, and smirked a little.

"Wha- where did you get that...?" I stated happily, as my hand unconsciously went to grab the dangling. Sasuke pulled away from my reach, his eyes holding the look of victory in them. He leaned in and gave me a tight hug, making me freeze in my place, completely unsure of what to do.

I hesitantly brought my arms up to wrap it around Sasuke, finally returning his affectionate hug. I was knew to this kind of... Well, touchy acts, especially if they came from the opposite gender.

He slowly pulled away, his hair covering his face from my view before he stood up and walked towards the same way Naruto disappeared into. "We should go, Naruto's probably lost somewhere." He said evenly, breaking me out of my trance.

His touch was electrifying as those sappy novels said, and it wasn't even close to the words described in it. Their was something their that words could never explain, something that wasn't 'want' nor was it 'lust' but it was something that was sweet like honey, yet addicting like air.

I shook my head out of its obvious funk, before I stood up and trailed along side the Uchiha who still had his face hidden from my sight. We walked in silence until we stepped into a field of flowers. It was a beautiful field, but was really took my attention, was the beautiful boy that walked passed with a slightly hostile aura surrounding him. His sent was, well... It was sweet, but not as sweet as Sasuke's but held also the scent of blood.

I watched as he wasted Sasuke, than me before he paused for a minute or so, uttering a soft, delicate warning, "'Till we meet again... stranger..." He said with a small smile, before walking away. My eyes still watched his disappearing form, even after he had long gone, but I felt a storm coming, and from my guess, it wasn't something I was going to like.

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi sensei asked as I helped him walk out of the house. He was a little bit banged up, but he was making good progress, with his healing.

"Hmm... I am not sure, he didn't eat breakfast again, and I haven't seen him since yesterday's training." I said taking a huge yawn. Sakura rolled her eyes at me as she stood beside Sensei. She had the superior aura around her like she was the center if the universe, but oh well, girls her age usually have those kind of tendencies.

"Sasuke-kun has been going off on walks, but never comes back." She said while biting her lips in worry. This time I was the one who rolled her eyes, but with the added scoff.

"Same, but I can assure you both of them have done great progress." I said with a wide smile to sensei, which only made him chuckle a little.

Out of nowhere, a kunai fell right in front of out feet, surprising the two new comers a little bit, before looking up at the direction for where it came from only to see a battered, and happy Naruto slumped over the tree. He waved to us with a cheerful grin, before he slumped back down in exhaustion. "What do you thin?" He called down, "I can already climbed this high, all thank to Kana-chan's tutoring!" He exclaimed happily.

I blushed a little at the compliment, when the spotlight fell on me before, calling back to him, "Your welcome!" He laughed back at me good hearted.

He stood up shakily, before falling backwards in slow motion. He gave out a sound of confusion, and I felt Kakashi sensei tense up. "Oh no! If he falls from that height...!" He trailed off, his eyes wide with panic, while Sakura screamed in the background. I let myself watch silently, my eyes dancing with amusement when Naruto revealed it to be an act, much to Sensei's and Sakura's irritation.

"Naruto, your still not yet good enough to-" I was cut shirt from my warning when his feet detached itself from the tree's branch. Kakashi sensei and I stuttered out panicked sound, our eyes widening in fear, while Sakura still thought that it was fake.

"Stop showing off!" I was about to run up the tree to catch him mid way, before I saw a blur of blue, pass us quickly, and showed an upside down Sasuke holding Naruto's ankle as he dangled.

"You go Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered making me growl silently, while sensei chuckled, obviously hearing it.

Sasuke looked my way with a confused stare at my unhappy look, only for me to turn around with Kakashi sensei holding back his laughter.

I was beyond pissed at how familiar Sakura was being with Sasuke, and I was sure as hell not going to admit it in front of anyone, but I didn't like it when any of his fan girls got to close for comfort. Even at a young age I didn't like seeing him being flocked by his fan girls at class, recess, lunch, and break! It was annoying, and the thing that made me even more pissed, was that he didn't do a damn thing about!

I sighed angrily t the table, my back slumped on the chair I was sitting when, before glaring at the door as if it was Sasuke's head. Wait, why am I being so possessive? Well, yeah, he was my Kichona but these feelings were beyond what o hoped would be not so exaggerated emotions. But no, I had to go all jealous girlfriend in him because of my stupid hormones!

The door opened with creek, making all of us around the table to look at the two sweating, dirt filled boys dragging impeach other in. I stood up from my sit alarmed at the two condition, before walking toward them with quick steps. "What the heck happened to you guys?" I asked them worriedly grabbing onto Sasuke's arm unconsciously, feeling the familiar zap of electricity surge through me before I hastily pulled away much to my dislike.

Sasuke stared at me oddly, grunting as he struggled to carry the body of Naruto. "We... Made it too the top..." Naruto wheezed out tiredly, before he slumped down a little, making Sasuke stumble but I was able to steady him.

"Hey, careful guys, you might-" again for almost the the third time today, I was cut off. But this time being pushed to the ground by the two exhausted boys. I squirmed under them with wide eyes, feeling a little embarrassed that the two could hardly walk, and was now, currently on top of me, "Ah! Kakashi sensei! Get them off me! They're sticky! And gross! And haven't taken a bath yet!" I was screaming for Kakashi sensei or anyone actually, to help me get the two off of me. But due to the great amount of amusement they were all getting from my extreme hate for dirty people. They thought it was best to watch me thrash around and try to get the two mud filled walking dirt bags, (literally) off with a huge struggle because they were two, and ultimately heavier than me.

"Kakashi sensei!"

* * *

Moments later, Kakashi sensei -finally- took the two exhausted boys off of me, and we were now eating in a sort of, happy and comfortable silence. I was a little flushed at how close I was with Sasuke, but thankfully I was able to mask it with my irritation.

"Come on Kaname, don't tell me your still mad?" Sensei asked me when I ignore him. I was definitely a bit mad at what happened today, but hey, I was doing a great job at trying to be friends with my team right?

Naruto was easy to befriend, with his open mind, and kind heart. He maybe a little rough around the edges, but he was a great person to turn to if you needed help.

Sakura still hated my guts, but I could tell that behind all that obsessing over Sasuke, she was a girl with a strong resolve. She had the chakra reserve, and if trained enough, could be a an amazing medical nin, or something with that kind of super punch she gives Naruto.

Sasuke... Well, let's just say he's both interesting, puzzling, and alluring. He covers his emotions with a calm and serious facade, but deep down inside, he has emotions raging around like crazy! Revenge and hatred being the two dominant feelings he has in his eyes.

I sighed silently as I felt a hard gaze burning into my skull. I didn't want to look up, cause the burning feeling it gave me said it all. It was Sasuke who was staring, or, well... Maybe glaring? I'm not completely sure.

"Okay team, I know that it's a bit last minute, but I guess it wouldn't hurt for you guys pick your rooms now." Sensei said, bringing my attention back to reality. "But unfortunately, there's only two, that including me, that means two of you will have a room, and the other two will stay with me." I narrowed my eyes a little when I saw the small mischievous glint he had in this eyes, and I kinda didn't want to step into his terms.

"So, to decide who will take the lone room to their selves, and who would sleep with me, we'll be playing, 'Janken' and the two people who get out first will be sleeping with me," I paled a little at the idea of having to be interrogated by Sakura every night if she was to stay with me, and paled even further if Naruto were my partner, because even in the forest after training when I would try and catch some 'Zzz' I could here his snores echoing from the distance.

If it was even possible, I was as white as a sheet now, because the thought of Sasuke staying with me would definitely be heaped since he had such an intoxicating scent, and it would keep me up all night, not just because of his scent, but also because it would take all my freaking will power to not jump on him! Damn you Kakashi sensei! Damn you to the depths of hell!

I silenced my angered grunt, before preparing just like the rest of my team for the game of Janken. "Rock... paper... SCISSORS!" We all called out, minus Sasuke because, with the words of Sakura, 'He was to cool for it,' and he wouldn't lose his pride for something so childish.

All of us brought out our shaped hands, Naruto and Sakura being paper, while Sasuke and I where rock. I silently breathed out a small sigh if relief at the thought of staying with Kakashi sensei as a wall between Sasuke and I.

I looked over at Kakashi sensei, and saw his eyes shimmering even brighter with that stupid mischievous and knowing glint. I ignored the sigh of frustration and defeat Sakura made, while she glared weakly at me, and the comforting yet obviously satisfied banter of Naruto, because when ever Kakashi sensei had set his eyes upon something interesting, he would do everything in his power to keep it, or in my case, us, exploding with surprises.

To cut it short, when sensei had that look on his face, it was never good.

* * *

**Hello and sorry for the late updates! I was kinda busy with a few things here and there, with my art classes, and MMA sessions. I was pooped and could not pick my phone for anything! **

**Anyway, sorry again, an thanks for reading**!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank; ****0Abbey0, AddXC92, , Countenance, EtoileDuMatin, Jofy14, Kallen123, Mirla-chan, NeitherSaneNorInsane, Neko13Kuran, PlutoGenesis, Queen of Demons 666, Regin, animenarutorox39, kikoiunni, nachobeats823, sakuthewalmartninja, Sawadagirl, TsubasaTenshi-sama, orochigay, saku-pamacs,**** for taking their time and reading my book, and/or following/favoriting.**

**Guest: Thanks! Your support helps make writing my chapters, and also inspires in a way. :)**

**TsubasaTenshi-sama: Thank you, I appreciate you commenting on my latest chapter, and if you have any tips, feel free to PM me or just right it in the comments, what ever floats your boat. :D**

**Thanks for reading, this book was inspired by the song, 'It's On Again' by Alicia Keyes ft. Kendrick Lamar, watched The Amazing Spider-man 2, and I just fell in love with this song and it reminded me of Kaname Jin, and Hisoka Kamiyuki (from my other book) and so I just kept replaying it! Hehe, sorry, I'm rambling now...**

**Enjoy peeps!**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes, and also if Sasuke or Sakura, or any of the Naruto Character were out of their character, I tried, so for me, I'll get used to their personalities soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, all right go to its writer and illustrator. I only own some part of this story, but it follows the main plot, I also own my OC Kaname Jin, and any other future OC's. Oh! And her mom.**

Chapter 6: Restless

Third Person P.O.V.

Kaname was restless. She had been in the same room with Sasuke for at least three hours, and it was getting hard to just stay still because of the hole in her abdomen. She kept on rolling over in her futon, trying to find comfort in the soft, white sheets, but as said a while ago, it was hard. She was incased in his sweet smell, and his chakra was calling out to her, it was like he had perfume poured on to him or something! He was driving her mad!

It didn't make it any better that to make sure nobody switched rooms, or sneaked into another room, Kakashi made sure to put an alarm in the hallway. Why he took such drastic measures and not put an alarm in the rooms instead, neither of them had any idea... 'Perverted sensei...'

Kaname reminded herself that she wasn't supposed to let him find out about her origins, well... If he asked her the right questions maybe she might be able to say something, but she didn't want to get caught by Unmeideshou. She hated that even if she was basically the most powerful being in her dimension, the chains had no restricted power, and would wrap around her soul like an anaconda! You were basically paralyzed by the damn thing!

"Stop moving around... It's annoying." Sasuke had enough of Kaname's endless thrashing. It was annoying him to no end, but for some reason, it wasn't just the thrashing, but it was her presence. It was driving him insane with a feeling that he thought he had long abandoned when his family was murdered by his brother.

Kaname chuckled silently, when she felt a painful sting erupt on her abdomen. The wound she got when she was fighting Zabuza was yet to fully close, but were it not for the seals binding her full abilities, this wound would've been healed in two hours, it was such a bother sometimes. "Hmm... the wound is still kinda painful..." She trailed of when she saw Sasuke tense up and immediately saw her mistake, but was very much amused at the same time... "It was not your fault, you are still inexperienced, so it was inevitable that you were his target."

She saw his tensed shoulder sag a little, but a knew emotion flowed through his chakra, and again, Kaname saw her mistake. A happy and appreciative smile took over her face when she saw that her Kichona's pride was wounded by her words. She forgot that humans were such fragile creatures, and they took their pride very seriously. They were also very naive and took other beings words to heart, both unconsciously, and not. Ah, such fragile creatures indeed.

"Hm, are you hurt?" She asked condescendingly as she turned towards her Kichona with a small smirk on her face. He was staring, well, more like glaring at the ceiling. His hair was messy on his pillow, and his eye brows were drawn together making a small crease in between.

"Hn," he said with a pissed undertone to it, before he looked at her through the corner of his eyes. He didn't how much it affected him, and it was steadily making him dislike her, yet he found it kinda nice too. She was an odd person to be with, and it was almost like she had split personalities. At first you'd find her simple and kind, but then she turns into the most arrogant tyrant, and he hated the knowing aura she carried around with her, it was well, like he could see through him...

Kaname sighed at Sasuke's unresponsive attitude, before sitting up, she turned her body and looked down at him with a bored look. "What will it take for you to make this easier?" She mumbled as she laid her chin on her palm. She continued to stare back at the confused boy, before he too stood up.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He didn't understand her, she was such a puzzle that was so complicated! He didn't know if she was just playing with him, or if she knew something... Something he either didn't know about, or something he kept for so long. She had something that Sasuke knew that he didn't, something stronger, more invincible... Something more powerful.

She chuckled mirthfully at his cluelessness, her bored face lighting up. She never thought teasing her Kichona would be so funny, his reactions, and expressions were just... Priceless! "Hm, the question that everyone asks..." Kaname hummed with a knowing smile, "And yet when people get their answer they and up not liking what they asked for..."

Sasuke was left confused, and itchy for answers from the kunoichi, but he knew better than to ask and add gas to flame because of all her vague answers making him curious.

Sasuke couldn't put words into his mouth, he was confused, deathly curious, and most of all, intrigued. She was... different, and as cliche that sounded, it was true. It wasn't just her personality, but also her odd hair and eyes. He had seen people with white, and people with red eyes, but her eyes had wisdom in it, her hair looked like the rays of the moon, having the slight glow to it... And her aura, you could tell she was a born leader, and that her presence just screamed power, but why she always looked strained when she fought, was something that made the Uchiha even more curious about her, more than he'd like.

"Who are you?" Statement or question, this sentence made Kaname freeze. She knew that she was letting hints fall out if her mouth like water, but she didn't expect Sasuke to be so... Well in general, curious. I guess she should've had higher expectations for him. A flash of surprise crossed her face, but she quickly turned it over into a teasing smirk. "Kaname Jin, who else?" She didn't want him to know to much, but by the pace of his sharp mind and observant eyes, was frighteningly fast, those two attributes proved to be kinda bothersome for her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes a little into a glare, his eyes watching her

face, looking for anything that could mean she was hiding something. "You know what I mean," he snapped, his patience drawing thin as the minutes passed. He was tired of her vague answers, tired of her clever mixed up sentence that always drew him of track, and to put it generally, tired of her.

The amusement that glowed in Kaname's eyes dimmed down, while her teasing smirk was replaced with her lips pursed together into a straight and tense line. He knew to much, and that was for sure, but she would feel horrible about the outcomes if she were to wipe his memory, she promised herself never to take control of this growing bond, and she would remind herself that as much as she needed to, she would keep her promise.

"What's there to know?" She countered back. She let down her guard when she was with Sasuke, and for future references, she would have to remind her that he was still a ninja, and a very good one at that.

Kaname was pushed down by the frustrated Uchiha, her back falling flat on the floor, while a kunai hovered only inches over her neck. She rose an eyebrow at Sasuke, as he glared down at her with angry sparks flashing around his onyx eyes like fireworks. Even in the most deathly situations, Kaname still found the time to admire her Kichona, whether or not he was inches away from taking her life, she was messed up that way, aren't we all?

"We hardly know anything about you, all you said was that you were a traveler, nothing else. Who are you, what are you, and **why. are. you. here.**"

Kaname was silent, she wasn't petrified that there was kunai to her throat, or trying to hold herself from trying to turn the tables on him, but was actually very relaxed. She just wanted to see how far she could take her Kichona's emotions, before she would speak, and by the looks of it, he wasn't the most patient person. He lowered the kunai to her throat, but still she said nothing, it was beginning to frustrated him.

"Who am I? Be more specific at what you want to know." She continued to play with him, before swiftly before turning to the tables on him. She twisted his arm and instead put the kunai on his throat, making him freeze in shock.

She was fast, and strong, and very manipulative. She had something he wouldn't be able to find in any other kunoichi, she was nothing like the girls back in the academy, she was like a black rose in a field tulips.

She smirked a little at his reaction to being bested by a girl, before a threatened and alarmed spark jumped his chakra. He tried to pull out his arms, but she had to tight of a grip, he tried to twist out of her, and even out maneuver her, but it was like she could see what he was thinking, and to no end, it irked him.

"Here's all you need to know Uchiha." She said with a calm voice and a small smirk on her face, almost ghost like, "I am not an enemy, and I would do anything in my power to protect this team, no matter what. You could say, even if Kakashi sensei is a but odd, and Naruto can be a bit too much, or that Sakura hates my guts, or you can be a little to, well... Egotistical, I consider you as my comrade. But just because you are my comrade, doesn't mean, that you earned my respect, cause those are to very, and I repeat, very different things." Kaname looked down at him with an unreadable face, her face void of any crease of line, or blemish... Okay that last one was not necessary, but you get it.

Sasuke hated how supreme she looked as she stared him down, she looked all to powerful, he didn't like the feeling of submission burning in him, he was to prideful for that. He fought against the urge, and Kaname was surprised that he had such will power in him, and she admired him for that, he was lucky enough to actual get recognition from her, she hardly ever did that now a days.

Sasuke looked away from her burning stare, making Kaname sigh as her patience thinned, she removed the kunai way from his throat, before standing up and offering his her hand. Sasuke looked hesitant, before grabbing it tightly. Kaname lifted him up with ease, before he stood in front of her, only a few inches away, and that's when herself control was beginning to lose.

Sasuke was sure he saw her face strain as if she was trying to control herself, and all of a sudden his senses went on high alert.

Kaname was visibly shaking as she tried to restrain herself, and was also waiting for the Unmeideshou to help her restrain herself, but it didn't show up, and she feared for her comrade that she might do something that they might both regret. She kept hoping that the chain like energy would wrap around her, and stop the urge. She never thought that she would actually want to see those painfully restraining chains of energy again...

"Step away from me for a sec..." Kaname cut out tiredly. Sasuke was confused, and put a hand on her shoulder, only to feel her tense up as he touched her. She shakily took his hand away from her, before taking a few steps back.

"I-I said, step back a sec..." She bit down on her lip as she tried to cover her face with her palm. She tripped on her own two feet and fell on her butt, catching Sasuke off guard, and making him run quickly to her side.

Kaname felt warm, like a fiery inferno was lit up in her chest, and she felt like ripping her shirt of if it wasn't for the male company in the room. She refused to get help from her sensei, and was sure if any other male were to touch her, she would lash out. She began to feel the tattoos pulsate a little, giving her little comfort for the horrible, yet strangely satisfying feeling bubbling up to her chest.

Whether he knew anything about her or not, Sasuke wasn't the kind of person who believed he could save everyone, and right know he felt helpless, and wasn't sure what to do, he made a move to get his sensei, but she pulled him down, and told him not to, and here he was, thirteen minutes into what ever was happening, and she didn't look like she was doing any better. She was clawing at her clothes, and he saw blood starting to blot the black under shirt. He grabbed her hand away from reopening her wound.

Sasuke sat their, staring at her with his eyes narrowed together in both worry, and question, before they widened in realization. Kaname had been pointing to her bag, he thought she was just trying to suppress whatever she was feeling, before he crawled to it, and took out a blood red pill. It pulsated with energy, but Sasuke shook of the odd feeling, before crawling back to his withering comrade.

"Here," He said quietly, so that he didn't add to her strain, before receiving a quick nod of thank. He slipped out his jug, before lifting up her head, and taking the pill, unknown to him that the pill held very strong yet artificial chakra with in it, from Kaname's homeland. It was meant to suppress "urges" so that she wouldn't have to feel this way, but sadly for her, she forgot, and that was the worst excuse she could give to her mother if she were ever to find out.

Kaname let out a sigh of relief as her body was finally able to relax, and lifted an arm up towards Sasuke and patted his shoulder lightly. "Thanks, you did well..." She said quietly as she gripped his shirt tightly in her fists. Her head lulled to the side of her pillow as her body shut down from exhaustion, she fell asleep within second, but she didn't let go of his shirt making him exhale in exhaustion.

He tried to remove her grip from his shirt, but she tightened it, and pulled on his shirt. She mumbled silently, but the words were drowned out from the rustling of the sheets, as she tugged harder until he was practically sitting in her bed. He exhaled frustratedly, before he grabbed his futon and moved it closer, and at least than he wouldn't have to worry about being squished together with her on one bed.

He settled in his bed while shooting curious, and stoic glances at the sleeping girls beside him before falling into a dreamless sleep in the comforts of his sheets. He was sure that tomorrow would be just as hectic as today, so he would take as much sleep as he could get, before then.

* * *

Kaname's P.O.V.

Do you know the feeling that you get when the blanket you have is around you, the weather wasn't too cold or too hot outside, and your sheets felt like silk against your skin because of the fine weather, and also when you felt the warmest thing pressed against you like a dog or something... Well that what I felt like, and the best word that could describe it, would've been, Contented.

I squeezed my source of heat like it was a life source to my being, and was sure I felt it move up and down rhythmically like a steady drum. I breathed in the sent of smoke and flowers. It wasn't like the smoke you find in a camp fire, but the smoke you smell after you snuff out a candle, the floral sent was like of cornflower, lavender, and vanilla. A very odd smell, but after a while, it get addicting to smell.

I felt the rhythmic movement coming from my heat source stop, and I frowned a little as it was the lulling beat that made me relax. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong with it, when actually, 'it' wasn't the right word, it was actually a 'he' and that 'he' was also, Sasuke.

He stared back at me with his eyes wide, as I assessed the situation. I was currently hugging the black eyed Uchiha, to my chest, and was looking down at him from my futon. I felt my hands, and found that it was clenching onto his shirt like, (and I repeat from my last thoughts a while back) a life source. My mind was still possessing what was happening, while I faintly heard Sasuke speak.

"Can you let go?" He snapped me out of my dazed and confused state, when suddenly, the whole situation just seemed to plummet towards me. I, Kaname Jin, was currently hugging Sasuke Uchiha, my Kichona, on a bed, alone, in a room, what does this mean? It means I am, a) making the bond stronger, and b) currently making things either very awkward, or very tempting, either way, I really don't want to find out.

I quickly slipped my arms away from his torso, and scooted away from him like he was a disease, before feeling my back hit against the wall, and my hands up like I was caught red handed, which, may I remind you, I was.

"I thought you'd never let go..." I heard him mumble as he casually stood up from his lying down from his lying down position. He rolled his shoulder, cracking a few bones and stretching his muscles out of his most likely uncomfortable position.

I continued to watch him expectantly, as he acted like nothing happened, which I was sure nothing did, but I thought he would be a little flustered by the affection, or something like that. I lowered my hands in confusion, as he moved fluidly, and it made me wonder why he didn't react like I thought he would. I looked deep into his eyes, and saw that it held frustration, and germ and embarrassment, he hid it well, and I was both surprised and proud of his skills, noting that he had definitely improved.

I smiled a little and slumped down on the wall while looking at Sasuke, "Eh, sorry about that... Hug, I didn't really mean it," she felt a small twinge in her heart, before saw something flash thought Sasuke's eyes, but before she could decipher it, it was gone just as it came.

"Hn," again I felt something move in heart, almost like it hurt from a needle pricking it, when Sasuke just answered with his stoic 'hn' which she found out by Sasuke's fan girls meant that he wasn't interested in talking.

She watched as he silently stood up from his sitting position, and frowned when he walked out of the room, silently slamming the door behind him. Yes, I know my sentence contradicted itself, but hey, that's what it was like, a silent slam. He seemed angry, and frustrated, and completely torn, and again the same old twinge in my heart happened, but this time it was stronger, and I was sure the bond was already being made.

I followed after him, and saw him fumbling with with his back pack outside the house. He was throwing in stuff while glaring at it like it was pest. Sasuke stopped whatever he was doing, before looking at me with an irritated face. "Stop staring already," he said with a sigh, before going back to what he was doing.

I tilted my head in confusion, before a small yet noticeable smile fell on my face. "You really have grown since we last met..." I stood up while stretching my arms, before glancing down at the raven haired teen. "Your getting there..." I gently tapped him on the forehead, before, walking in the door.

I ate breakfast with the rest of the team, minus Naruto since he was out cold in his room. He was really something special, so hard working, laughing at the face of a challenge, Hm, maybe he got it from me... Nah, we only knew each other for about a week or so, he couldn't have picked up my bad habits...

I volunteered to stay with Naruto, since he would be alone, and I was surprised to see something similar to jealousy flash through Sasuke's eyes when I said this, it must have been the bond, it usually make you act very different from what you are.

"Okay than, I'll leave Naruto in your hands Kaname, we'll be off now!" Kakashi sensei said as they walked out the door. Sasuke took one more glance back at me, his eyes blazing with an unreadable fire, before he followed Kakashi sensei, Sakura, and Tazuna-san out the door.

I saw Sakura pause as she saw the look Sasuke had in his eyes, she looked at me to him, before her eyes landed on me, and her face contorted into a scowl. Her eyes held a flame of determination, as she stared back at me, as my eyebrows creased together. 'She must be a fan girl of Sasuke...' I mused silently, as a tinge of jealousy pinched at me, I waved my hand to her lazily, pushing back the unpleasant feeling. She huffed at me irritably, before stomping of with the rest of the team, plus Tazuna-san.

"So, you and Sasuke, huh?" My casually smile fell from my face, as my eyes widened at Tsunami-san's words. I whipped my head back to her, as she smiled at me knowingly, Inari beside her as she knitted away.

"Eh, what gave you that idea, Tsunami-san?" I asked hesitantly, as a vein popped on my head, and I tried to stay kind and composed. She averted her eyes back to her knitting needles, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"My room was beside yours..." She said as a few giggles bubbled up from her throat.

My eyes twitched in embarrassment and shock, while I clasped my mug in my hands. "Is that so..." I feigned casualty, as I drank the water to cool my nerves. She was being very nosy in my business, and I don't appreciate it, she may be older than me in human looks, but I was beyond her years, I was practically a fighting in wars centuries older than her by the time she could walk!

"I don't mean to be nosy," she hit the jackpot there, "But there was a lot of loud whispering, I assumed you and him were having a lover spat." Okay, that was way off from the target.

I chuckled nervously, as I tried to cover up the hitching of my breath, when she said, 'lovers spat' and it wasn't really working... I wiped a rogue dribble of water from my mouth, before smiling at her, "Er, Sasuke and I aren't... Together..." I tried to reason with her.

"Oh, friends with benefits than?" She asked casually, as she fixed something of her knitting.

"Mom, what are friends with benefits?" Inari asked innocently as I stared at the mother and child wide eyed.

"Oh, you don't need to know Inari," she said reassuringly, making the kid huff.

I was was shocked. Very, very shocked, this woman was crazy! She was too to bold for her own good! Has she no decency?! There's a freaking kid right there! "Oh no, not friends with benefits. Were just, comrades I guess," I said casually, making her frown a little.

"Are you...?"

"Ahhh! I over slept!" She was cut of by the Naruto's loud rant, as he skidded around the house like a mad man. I silently thanked him for his beautifully timed interruption, before catching him him by the collar as he was about to zip passed me.

"Hey, you forgot something," I said as I swiftly tied his forehead protector on him, before he swapped away my hand when I tried to wipe of some drool on his cheek with a wash cloth.

"Okay, okay! Can we go now?!" He asked impatiently, as he jumped on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, we can, we're off Tsunami-san!" I called out to her as we both zipped out of the house. I faintly heard Tsunami call back something to us, but we were to far ahead to here.

"Thanks for the great timing there Naruto, I thought Tsunami-san would've never stopped," I exclaimed as I twisted around the tree branches, making said boy roll his eyes away from me.

"Eh? Stop what?" He asked as I trained my eyes on the ground below.

"She was shipping me with Sasuke..." I mumbled out with a chuckle, making Naruto laugh as well.

"Haha! Poor Kana-chan~" he said playfully, as he wiggled his eyebrows. He laughed as I sweat dropped at my misfortune before I playfully punched his arm, as I laughed myself, when my eyes caught something, it was oozing with blood, and slashed makes covered it everywhere as making its body look... Unrecognizable. "Eh? Kana-chan? Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked me, as I stopped onto a crouch.

"Naruto..." I said cautiously as I lifted a hand towards the thing, "What is that?" Naruto looked at me questionably, before he trained his eyes towards the thing before he frowned and followed my finger.

"Is that... It's a DEAD BODY!"

**Sorry if I wasn't able to portray some of the characters properly, and for the grammar mistakes. I am also sorry for not being able to post fast enough, break is ending, and I have few things that are a little more important than writing fanfiction. Cause you know, I actually have a life. Any's, here's the newest chapter, thanks for the support, buh bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I was kinda feeling the mojo of this story and so I decided to update early. **

**This chapter will be showing a few things about Kaname and will be telling you a few things about her unknown clan. You will also be finding out what she can really do, and so I hope you'll like it, cause I honestly had fun writing this, so ciao! Do enjoy, and after please comment or something like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (Really Wish I did though...)**

Chapter 7: Tekiō Suru

Naruto and I were zipping back through the forest, away from the meeting place. The creature that was slashed up to being unrecognizable was actually a cut up boar. It followed a trail of sword mark on the trees that were going back towards the house. We got worried, so Naruto and I went back, him because he wanted to play hero, and me because I had to watch over him.

"Get... Get away from my mom!" My eyes widened as I saw Inari running towards two thugs equipped with katana's before Naruto and I shared a look. We nodded simultaneously, separating ways, Naruto towards Inari to save him and his mom, while I delayed with the stupid mortals who didn't have any morals, and when around slashing at boars, tree's and that actually thought about killing a kid.

I ran in front of the dumb duo, before stepping of Stupid 1's sword, and blocking Stupid 2's sword with my arms guard. "Don't you know that its wrong to his children?" I said casually, as the two looked at me in surprise.

"Sorry for being late," I heard Naruto say to Inari. You could literally here the smile in his voice as he talked to him, somehow making me smile too, well, that was before there were two dumb bulls charging at me.

I sighed in exasperation, as I turned around to look at Naruto, "Watch over them Okay? I'll make this quick." I said as I rolled my shoulder, and felt around my abdomen to check out my wounds. They were healing better, and I guess you could say they were practically fine.

"Will you be Okay?" Inari asked as he looked behind me wearily.

I could feel the dumbo's only a few feet behind me, but it didn't worry me, "Oh of course I will," I reassured with smile.

I felt my two stupid targets come up from behind me, and before they could strike, with a smile on my face, I twisted around gave executed, if I do say so myself, a very beautiful roundhouse kick. I hit the two dead on the temple, and if you people don't know, that means K.O. I tied them up with some ninja wire I stole from Kakashi sensei, before nodding in approval at my handy work.

"Sorry... For callin' you a sissy..." I heard Naruto say to Inari as he slowly he smiled like an idiot. She watched as the smaller one of the pair start to tear up, she felt a smile etch on her face before she reluctantly stopped the exchange.

I pulled at Naruto's sleeve, before pointing at the duo who were tied up, "If they wanted to take a hostage, the bridge might be endangered." I nodded towards the forest. The feeling of chakra pulsating around the construction of the bridge was alarming, and though Naruto had learned how to control his chakra, he was still to careless to feel the danger.

He nodded his head once to me, before he turned back to Inari, "I can count on you here, right?" Naruto asked the sobbing boy.

He looked up at Naruot with a huge grin stretching across his face, before he nodded back determinedly, "Yup..." His voice was soft, but it held determination, and was filled with something else too, it was filled with respect, and new hope.

"Ah! Man, it's hard to be the hero!" I rolled my eyes at Naruto's child like antics, before I patted both Inari and him on the head.

"Come on, Kakashi sensei and the others might be waiting," I nodded towards the feeling of clashing chakra's and readied myself to sprint.

A wide grin, of pure happiness, respect, and hope filled the little boys face, and if you were any person, you would see the strongest kid right in front of you, he wasn't a coward, he just needed hope. He thought that there was no hope, but deep down inside, he was still hoping for something, he was still hoping that he could be a hero, he never stopped hoping, he just never showed that he was hoping.

I took off along side Naruto as we both sprinted towards the bridge construction.

It was like looking at paper when you stared at the fog covering the construction site. You could see very faint silhouettes of people, but as I looked closer into the fog, I saw the most horrifying thing any Kichona should never see.

Sasuke was hurt, and badly too, he had scratches and bruises all over his body, and was soaking in his own blood. My mouth grew dry, and my hands clammy, but as I saw a small smile light up on his face, when he saw both Naruto and I, I was able to find a little comfort that he was still alive. I looked at Naruto as a huge smirk took over his face, before he looked at me, "I'll go for Sasuke, you go help Kakashi sensei and Sakura-chan!" He disappeared with a poof of smoke, leaving me to stare at his spot with wide eyes.

"Wait, Naruto-!" I cut myself off as the knuckle head was all ready gone. I took off towards Kakashi sensei as he dealt with Zabuza, I eyed his sword as it hung on his back, my eyes never never leaving it even as I landed on my toes next to Sakura

"Naruto Uzumaki and side kick has arrived!"

"Naruto, Kaname!" Sakura called out happily as she took a she jumped up and down with glee. I raised my eyebrow at, 'side kick' before rolling my eyes.

I scoffed in amusement at the teenage girls antic's before is saw Zabuza throw shuriken so towards the loud ninja. I reacted too slow, and instead let Haku take care of it with his Senbon needles, much to the my prides dislike. "Haku, what is this." Zabuza demanded from the boy, as he glared.

"Zabuza-san," he said with a small bow to his head, "Let me take care of them, my way." Zabuza took a few second to contemplate the request, before he nodded his head with a humorless laugh.

"Hm, you don't want me to interfere huh? Fine, but your being to soft as always." He took his gaze of Haku, before looking at Kakashi and I with glint of malice in his eyes, he smirked at me like I was a child, before readying his sword.

"Idiot! Why did you come in here?! If you were a shinobi you should use your head! Damnit! Forget it! I don't care anymore idiot!" I chuckled at Sasuke and Naruto, and sometimes, I just envy their "friendship" or "rivalry" whatever they have is called. It was also the first time I heard Sasuke say so much in the past week, and I have to say, I rather like this Sasuke, feisty...

"For that kid to learn such a jutsu..." Kakashi sensei said making glance at him through the corner of my eye. He had such a serious expression on, and I knew that we could be thinking the same thing.

"An advanced blood line..." I thought out loud. Kakashi sensei nodded his head in conformation, as Zabuza laughed. "It's like an ability passed down literally through one's blood line, it's genetic, and impossible to copy." I said, 'Well... For you mortals at least...' I added in my head silently.

"Right know, I can destroy my kind heart and kill you both, all to fulfill my own dream, to protect someone, I could become a true shinobi and kill you with no mercy if you come at me," to a normal person that would've sent chills down their spines, or even paralyze them senseless, but to people like me, it would've been a declaration for war. I smirked at Haku's mistake, before it widened when I saw the smiles of excitement on the two boys faces.

I turned my head to the remaining teammate in our team, and my smirk softened into a small smile of reassurance. Sakura gulped loudly with anticipation and worry for the two boys as her hands clenched open and close, "Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Don't lose to that guy!" She cheered at them peppy, her pink locks bobbing up and down like a cheerleader. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her, before I sighed, trying to stop the headache coming on with her shrill screams.

"Don't start with them Sakura, if somehow they could find a way to defeat that technique, they won't possibly have the energy to fight Haku," I reprimanded to her as gently as I could, only to see her tense up in panic.

"Wha-What do you mean?" She stuttered out feebly as she clenched her hands together.

Zabuza laughed at her knowingly, the out line of his smirk showing from behind his mask. "They don't have the strength to shatter their hearts... to kill another person..." Kakashi sensei said to her disdainfully, his hands clenching at his sides. "That young man, knows the pains and what it's like to live in the shinobi world," I nodded my head with a frown in my face at the sound of that, before looking back at Zabuza.

His laugh continued to echo around the area maniacally, and the smirk never left his face, "You shinobi of the leaf are soft, you can't gain the most important experience in a peacefully village like yours. The experience of killing." I pulled on a blank face, my eyes never leaving Zabuza's before I trailed it towards his sword.

"Than what are we going to do!?" Sakura shrieked as she stared at Sasuke desperately. 'Yeah, it's not like Naruto is with him, that just an illusion...' I thought sarcastically with a sigh.

'Your mission comes first...' A little voice at the back of my head reminded me, before I looked back at Kakashi. "Kakashi..." I called quietly, he hummed at me, before glancing through the corner of his eyes, "Zabuza's sword I need it, please allow let me handle him," he looked at me hesitantly, then to Zabuza, then back to me before he nodded curtly.

"Sure, but be careful," he reminded me, "And I'll have to interfere a few times for the sake of your cover." I nodded my head in understanding. Kakashi nodded his head back in acknowledgment, before he turned back to Zabuza, his eyes taking on a blaze of determination. 'Wow, and the best actor award goes to... Kakashi sensei!' I thought in amusement.

"We'll have to make this quick Zabuza," he said as he took the edge of his forehead protector in his finger.

"Sharingan and the White Storm again? Is that the best you can do?" Zabuza mocked, as he took a kunai in his hand, and sprinted to stab Kakashi's sharingan. My eyes widened in shock, as I saw him come closer to Kakashi sensei's eye, and before I knew it, I was in front of him, my hand crossed over each other covering Kakashi sensei's eye, the sound of flesh tearing open, and a blade driven deep into it.

"Heh, just as I expected..." I heard Zabuza say with a smirk, while I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I glanced back at Kakashi, as my hands bled from its deep wound, as I saw Kakashi signal for me to step down. I nodded my head in conformation, before I stood still and waited patiently as the two adults had a mature, and civilized conversation. "Your brat is as reckless as ever," Zabuza commented, as he twisted the kunai that was still wedged in my hands. I felt the pain that was for sure, but I made no move to show that it hurt, "Experienced but reckless, the worst kind if shinobi out their."

I glared at him slightly at the insult, before feeling the grip on my shoulder tighten sternly, and I could already feel the warning glance be thrown at me at me by Kakashi sensei. "In the world of the shinobi, there is always self sacrifice, you of all people should know that, Zabuza," Kakashi sensei said with an undertone of mockery in it. "And a shinobi that shows his intention so clearly, are one of the worst kinds." I inwardly smirked at Kakahi sensei's words, and at the nerve he was able to hit with the Zabuza.

"You asked if its all I can do, but in end, you're afraid of the Sharingan, Zabuza..." Zabuza chuckled as Kakashi sensei rose a brow in question, before I tensed my shoulder a little when Zabuza twisted the kunai deeper into my crossed hands, while still being able to keep my face void of any emotion, or pain that I felt with all the twisting.

"A shinobi's supreme technique should never be shown over and over again," Zabuza said this time, his voice once again mocking Kakashi sensei. Geez, and I thought I was supposed to be the kid, this whole conversation just became a mock-fest! What's up with this people?

"I gained this high quality tool for myself," Zabuza said as he gave one last painful twist to the kunai, before pulling it out. I put my hands down slowly, but I felt the wind hit against the open flesh, but I did not nothing to cover it. In times like, I wonder if my ancestors were masochists... "Unlike the scrap that follow you around." Okay, didn't have to go that far.

I glared at Zabuza silently, before Kakashi and I switched place, "Cover for me!" I told him, as he nodded before flipping his forehead protector over his eyes, finally revealing his sharingan. I sat on the ground with my hands moving as quickly as I could, reciting their designated names in my head, 'Inu, Tatsu, Ushi, Hitsuji!' My hands landed in a half seal form, as I concentrated my chakra in my hands.

I felt the familiar burn of adrenaline pulse through my veins, before I felt the burning concentrate around my hands and feet. I looked down at the said body parts, and saw a sheen of black chakra outlined blue cover it. I concentrated more chakra into it, and felt the most amazing feeling of power surge through me.

Fun fact about the people of my homeland, they were very greedy, and selfish, and think their gods, but I guess you could say the I kinda got it from them, so blame them.

I continued to channel some more chakra, when I heard Kakashi grunt in pain, and Zabuza laughing in the background. "I am a genius in the silent kill, I can take down the enemy just by their sound." The hairs on my arms rose as his voice began to disappear into a very, thick fog.

The flaws of this technique were that it took to long, and that I couldn't speak, or move around, or do anything that would disrupt my concentration. 'Sakura get Tazuna-san out of here!' I thought desperately, as I looked at her. She was too occupied starring at Sasuke, to not notice Zabuza's motif. 'Kakashi! Get them out of there!' I screamed in my head but of course he couldn't here me, and I was left hurrying up the process of my technique.

I heard the sickening sound of flesh ripping apart, and I bit my lip and shut my eyes, to stop the whimper from coming up. "Heheh, let me enjoy this Kakashi, so I can return the favor," Zabuza said condescendingly, "Don't worry about those kids, Haku probably killed them already." I cringed at his mockery, and uncaring way he talked about other peoples deaths.

I felt a strong pain hit me on the chest, like a dagger was driven into it, but there wasn't any dagger. I chose to ignore it for a while, and continued to concentrate on the mission at hand, "You can apologize for not having the strength to protect them in the afterlife, you'll be going there soon."

I blocked out their voices as my chakra pulsated, opened my eyes, them being once red was now black, even the white parts were black, but I could see everything clearly, like there was no fog, like there was no limitations, like I was invincible. Chakra seeped through my eyes blazing outwards, while my hands were blazing with the same chakra.

I stood up, my hands already healed from the wounds Zabuza inflicted on them, and all the cuts and bruise I sustained as in my limited form, were healed too. This ability that was never seen before in the world of the shinobi, was sacred, and an ability promised by the five great Kages never to resurface again, an ability so deadly it could destroy worlds. "Tekiō... Suru..." I announced blankly my eyes loosing all its life, while my hands clenching into fists as they were I cased in my special chakra.

I saw Zabuza creeping towards Kakashi from behind, but he froze, and I saw him look towards me with wide eyes. His eyes later shine with pure malice and enjoyment, as if it were all a game to him. His laughter echoed around the area, with his blade drawn, he charged at me. "Hahah! That's it! Show me what happened back then!" He swooped towards me in a flash, not holding back any strength when he brought down the sword toward my head.

I caught it with my two hand clasped together, sandwiching the blade, before sending him a kick to the abdomen. "Sakura, Tazuna-san, we have to get you both out of here, it's not safe." I heard Kakashi sensei tell them both as I continued to evade Zabuza's blows. We fought against each other, second feeling like minutes, and minut feeling like hours.

"Is that all you can do?! Evade my attacks?" I narrowed my eyes at his stupidity for even trying to challenge me, before I felt a huge chakra surge coming from the ice mirrors.

I took a quick glance at the battle field of Sasuke and Naruto, Zabuza wouldn't have it, and so he aimed to hit my side, which I was to slow to dodge, so I let my arm take the blow, which I was so going to feel later. "Let me repeat your question." I stated bluntly, "Is that all you can do?" He bristled at my words, before he made a move to strike again.

We both froze on stop as a hurricane of broken ice and chakra twisted around us, I looked towards all the source of power blankly, before I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Why did you stop? I killed your precious friend, and yet you cannot kill?" I heard Haku say emotionlessly before I heard a sickening crack.

I trained my eyes towards the body that laid motionless on the ground next to Naruto, needles piercing his body. 'Sasuke...?' I thought emotionlessly, before I felt my chakra spike. I turned towards Zabuza, my Ki skyrocketing as the image of Sasuke dead on the ground flashed through my memory.

My eyes darkened as I lunged towards him, I focused all the chakra into my right hand, but when I was so close at striking him, he was attacked by a pack of ninja hounds. I skidded to a stop, the chakra flaring in my hands dissipating, while I glared at Kakashi who walked towards me casually. "I told you that I wanted to handle this." I stated towards the white haired man.

"I know, that's why I interfered," he said to me before turning to Zabuza smugly. "That's what happened's when you close your eyes, this summoning is special for tracking down opponents." I stood still as the two adults conversed, "These are my cute ninja dogs."

Zabuza stood immobilized by the hounds biting into his limbs, as Kakashi bathed in his glorious boost of ego. "Kaname and I devised a plan that would leave you immobilized and ready for the kill, your weapons are soaked in her blood, and since my ninpou are so used to her sent by know, they were able to decipher where you were." I clenched my hands unconsciously, half expecting to feel it sting from the open wound, but just feeling the flesh of my skin.

"Your future, Zabuza..." I said to him simply, "Is death..."

He chuckled humorlessly, as the ninpou visibly bit down harder, "Death? Shut up, I'm sick of your talk." He said as he sneered at us. Kakashi nodded towards me in conformation, as I readied my hand to strike him down.

It glowed with my chakra, black and blue swirling around with malice and anger, while my stare stayed calm and collected. I didn't bother showing my emotions through my face, and let my Ki flow freely, "You abandoned your country, and performed a coup 'de tat, and used Gato as a bridge way to money, and shield from the hunter-nin." I listed down, "I am not saying that it was wrong, and yet I am not saying that it's right, but the man you are trying to assassinate. Tazuna-san, is courage and if you put enough courage and effort into something, the feelings and effort put into it will make a new a hope." I said as Kakashi sensei and I readied.

"I will ask you again." Kakashi sensei said as blue lightning like chakra encased his hand. "Surrender or your future will surely... Be death." Zabuza glared at us with anger, before Kakashi sensei and I took off.

My eyes wide narrowed as I saw a flash move in front of Zabuza, 'Shoot, I can't stop!' I thought angrily as both Kakashi and my hands pierced through flesh, but it wasn't Zabuza's flesh, it was Haku's. His blood splattered on my face, as Kakashi sensei and I stared at him in shock, one showing more emotion than another. "Heh, death is my future? I sure picked up something useful!" Zabuza exclaimed arrogantly. But I could see through his facade, he cares about Haku, and yet he refuses to show it.

He swung towards us but I removed my hand away from Haku's chest before jumping back along side Sakura, and Kakashi sensei took Haku in his arms before setting him down on the ground. I stood up from beside Sakura before glancing towards Sasuke's motionless body a was torn whether to go to him as a Kichona, or to go get the sword of Zabuza as my mother asked.

"Naruto! Where is Sasuke?!" Sakura screamed at the poor boy, but he said nothing and just looked at the ground like he was shamed.

I patted him on the head half hearted, "You should mourn later," I said bluntly, "At least than I'll be joining you, and we'll both have someone to mourn with..." I let my arm slip from his head, as I turned back to Kakashi sensei.

"Heh, Your actually losing. Pathetic." I turned my head towards the sound of the voice, before my eyes narrowed in on a small stubby man in a monkey suit.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the the man, before he stood up straighter, "Gatou," he called making me inwardly cringe in disgust. "Why are you here, and what's with all these men?!" He continued in outrage, as both his arms dangled loosely from his shoulder. 'Kakashi sensei must have hit it...'

Gatou laughed a nasally and irritating laugh, before he too his cane in his hand, and swung it around recklessly. "You know Zabuza, I was never going to give you the money, so I was going to kill you." He stated uncaringly. He talked like he had the power of lives in his palm, and the way he talked about throwing away other peoples lives like that, he was a sick pig.

"Heh, this one thought..." Gatou walked up to the body of Haku, before nudging it with his foot. "He squeezed my arm until it was broken!" I kicked Haku's dead body like it was nothing. It insulted both Haku and I in every way, because of the respect Haku needed as a shinobi trying to protect something, and me being the one with Tekiō Suru.

Naruto began to talk with Zabuza but I payed no mind, and continued to stare at Haku's body. I added more chakra into my eyes, and it allowed me to look into the anyone's soul, dead or alive, I could see it move, talk, and walk. That was one of the abilities Tekiō Suru had.

It enhance my agility, flexibility, give the vision of clairvoyance, and any long ranged jutsu that I know is enhanced, both by strength and accuracy. But like the Sharingan, this explanation only scratches the surface, so much more can be attained by this ability, but I sill have so much more to learn if I want to understand it.

Going back to the present, I could see the soul of Haku still in his body, very much conscious, of what was happening, yet he could feel anything. He could hear our voices, and he could feel the chakra, but to him, it was all but a dream. 'I have to send his soul back home...' I thought tiredly before walking towards Sasuke.

I touched Sakura as she sobbed into her hands, before kneeling down on my knee. I gingerly touched his hand before jolting back a little at how cold it was, I grabbed it in my hand before sending some of my chakra through his system.

I wouldn't allow that he would die, I just wouldn't, and even if I didn't care, the Unmeideshou would make me save him. But I could feel that he was only hanging on to life by a hair, "Kaname-san?" Sakura said pleadingly as she gripped my sleeve in her hands. "He's gone... He-he's gone..." She kept on mumbling. I grabbed her hand in mine, before squeezing it gently and reassuringly.

She looked up at him as the tears streamed down her cheeks, "I'll save..." I said gently, as her eye saw idened and filled with hope. "But I need you and Tazuna-san to look away, you might not like what you see." I continued. Her lower lip trembled as she nodded soft, before turning to Tazuna-san and closing his eyes,her following suite.

I turned back to Sasuke's motionless form, before I turned to Zabuza and saw him running with a fire in his eyes. A fire that was made by something precious, something he wanted to fight for, and as extremely cheesy as this sounds, he went fighting into a mob of unfair killer ninja's injured, and with only a kunai to fight, for Haku, I guess he was like me... In a way, he found a weakness, and chose to by every means make sure it would stay in his sight.

He didn't train Haku to be his tool, maybe he did at the start, but all the things and Jutsu's Haku used was to make sure it hit his opponent, and keep him safe. Zabuza trained Haku to stay alive, while staying with him. He truly did find a weakness, just like me...

**There you have it! The 7th installment of book! Hope you enjoyed, sorry for some grammar mistakes, I'm telling you, I am working on it, so pease, keep reading! And press all those button up there to Favorite, Follow, and stuff, or click down there to comment! Thanks for reading Folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello peeps! Ok so, today long long after I'm done with this, I just wanted to tell you how much your reading means to me. The little lot of you who actually read it, I sincerely, and I mean it, thank you. I was just a person who got this account because I wanted to read some fanfiction, I guess for fun too, but hey I posted my first book, people read it. **

**I was surprised to see the that people actually read it, and I'm sure I sound like a broken record, but you handful of people who read this book, I really thank you. Enjoy this chapter, and beware of the some rather graphic scenes, read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

Chapter 8: Sword of a Devil

I down at my Kichona as he laid limp on the ground, his body soaked in his own blood, while his fair skin was pierced by the needles. I removed some of the needles that were in the more critical parts of his body, before is felt around his neck for a certain chakra point I was looking for.

Different emotions spun in me as I saw his body; remorse, a sense of failure, and a deep deep need to become stronger. I admired how small they were, and yet they tried so hard. 'Your just like everyone else, always trying to impress someone, whether it be your friends, your family, or complete strangers, you want their acknowledgment, And for some reason, I can't help but wonder why you want it.' I smiled at this memory, before shaking my head trying to clear it and focus on my work at hand.

A human was such a fragile thing, physically and mentally they were like paper, in my hands, I could've killed them off like a flower in my palm, and mentally with just the rights lies, and the right truths, the sweetest words with the most sourest meanings behind them, they would fall.

I bit my lips at the wounds put on him, but said nothing. I hated how I couldn't stop the needles from reaching him, it was horrible to just be away and watch from the side lines. I wouldn't allow him to die, not because the Unmeideshou told me, but because I had to protect him, he has to be alive for me, and the team, I had to keep him alive, I had to let him live.

Sakura and Tazuna-san were still closing their eyes, which I was thankful for, because of the unwanted tears falling from my eyes, but they were different from the usual tears one would see, they were golden tears. Everything of me is different from that of a human, like my tears and my blood, my lineage, and basically my whole anatomy.

I shook my head with sigh, before looking back at my Kichona. 'Tori, Mi, Ne, Inu, Hitsuji!' I thought as I made the hand seal for the jutsu I used for when Naruto was injured. "Jinsei no Kisū..." I said before bending forwards and kissing one of the wound Sasuke had in his neck. I added chakra into it, before feeling the wound close under my lips.

I hated that I basically pouring my chakra into him without his consent, but it had to be done, and so I did it. I heard him gasp back into the realm of the living, "Kaname?" He asked tiredly, before looking towards sobbing Sakura behind me. I silenced him with my finger, before taking his injured hand in mine and kissing at the wound again, I felt his body tense, and heard him gasp a little in surprise, before is added more chakra to it, affective lay healing his wounds in that area.

After doing it a few more times on his legs, arms, torso, and neck, I nodded my head in approval before looking at Sasuke's face in wonder. "Hm? Are you sick too?" I asked. His cheeks were dusted with pink, but he was scowling like he just had bad medicine, so it made me wonder, was he sick? Or was it something else...?

He made a move to stand, in which I swiftly helped him to do, before I tapped Sakura's shaking shoulder, "You can turn around now," I said gently, and watched as she turned around as if she was afraid to see what was there. Her eyes widened in shock and happiness, before jumped on him. 'Oh I outta...' I thought sighing, 'Let it slide Kaname... Let it slide...'

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in happiness, "He's alright! Sasuke's alright!" I clenched my jaw at the volume of her shrieks. Sasuke looked away as he waved his hand towards Naruto, I gave a crooked smile towards the goof ball as he cried himself a fountain, before giving Sasuke over to Sakura.

'I'll be back for you,' I thought with a smile, before walking towards the mob, while cracking my shoulder. "Sakura, what happened to the masked guy..." I heard Sasuke ask.

"Oh, Kaname-san took care of him." I could feel the heated gaze of the Uchiha as I walked, and when I looked back at him, I just smiled with a teasing smirk, as the words from when I first met Sasuke popped into my head. 'Your really hopeless, don't you know?' I fast back towards the mob, as I let my Ki flare out threateningly.

"Hey! Your to at ease!" One of Gatou's ninja said while slapping his dagger on his hand. I stood alongside a kneeling Kakashi sensei, as he nodded towards me in acknowledgement, me doing the same. "We'll be taking all you precious belongings now..." The other trailed of as he looked towards me, "And maybe will bring I something more... To are liking..."

'Sickening idiots...' I thought in disgust as I made to grab my Kusarigama. Kakashi sensei grabbed my hands just as it was about to touch the handle of it, making me glare at him. He shook his head 'no' before letting it go cautiously. I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried to stop myself from growling at the mob.

"If you come any closer onto our lands, the people of this country will not tolerate it!" I looked behind me with a small smirk on my face, before I turned back toward the mob while stretching my arms.

"That won't be necessary!" I called to the countries men, "I can handed this." I said with a smirk slowly growing on my face. I called my hands together as I swiftly summoned enough chakra to perform my jutsu, before I put my hand in front of my mouth as if I was blowing dust off of it. "Shinigami no Hari..." I whispered into my palm as I inhaled deeply and exhaled a frosty blue wind created from my chakra.

Little blue crystals drifted along with the wind, but as they past the unaware ninja's, they began to bleed as huge cuts were made by my jutsu. "Ah what's happening!" One screamed as he tried to swat away my jutsu, only to make deep wound in his hand.

"It's the mist! It's spreading everywhere!" Another screamed as my jutsu came close to him. The rest screamed in anguish as they tried to sway the cold air away, but again just made more wound on themselves, while the smarter ones fled to their ship. "It's another demon!" I heard one scream as he ran while pointing at me. I glanced behind me as I saw a huge 'demon' looking image of my chakra roared behind me.

I shrugged it off with a shrug, as I felt a small painful jolt hit my stomach. I glanced down as a scowl came over my face before I covered it with a sigh, and knew that my time limit with using Tekiō Suru was almost up. 'Jusit enough time to send them to mom...' I thought gently as I walked over to Haku's lifeless body. "Raifurirīsu: Messenjā," I said silently. I took of Haku's blood one my finger before biting into my tumb and mixing it together, I swiped it across my arm as the seals lost its power temporarily. My chakra surged into my arm and coated it black with a blue outline, before I touched the area of Haku's heart.

It was only an open whole now, but I still felt the soul trapped inside it. It picked up the gently glowing orb of life in my hand. I crushed it gently in between my finger before it bursted out into beautiful ribbons of light. Colors that weren't very bright like pale blue and orchid purple appeared, and if you looked closer, you could see words written on them.

I didn't bother reading it cause just by the color of the ribbons I could that he led a solitary life. All the ribbons were connected to Haku symbolized the people he met or saw, while the ones with ripped edges were the ones that he either killed, or saw die, but among all these ribbons stood a sole, silver ribbon. It glowed dimly with a light of no regrets, while I saw that it stayed in the center of Haku's being, I red what was inscribed in it, and saw; 'A man who had the eyes of an outcast, but the soul of a... "-giver..." I said out loud.

Zabuza was truly blessed to have someone like Haku beside him, he was so kind, and truly fought for something he thought was worth it. He gave so much more than what people truly deserved, and yet received nothing close to enough compared to what he gave. "A shinobi who deserves respect..."

The ribbon faded as I cut the remaining strong from Haku's being. I felt his emotions flood into me like river of sorrow, in a glade of regret. He had stars of hope and happiness in his soul, while snow flakes of kindness drifted to the floor. They say the soul is an image of a being, but I say that the soul is a light to the image of a being.

I wouldn't say that, but everything makes of a person makes their being, not the soul, not the heart, not mind, but their whole being. Alone they stand as parts, together they stand as much more, like a forest of trees I guess is the best comparison.

"It looks like it's over..." I heard Zabuza mumble quietly. I the colorful pale ribbons of light disappeared with burst of snow. I always liked watching snow, back home there was never snow, or rain, or windy days. That's one of the things I love about this place, you can always watch the beauty of the these things always made me smile, such elegant yet simple beauty, it showed so much in so little, I always found it intriguing how much something so simple can match the beauty of something so extravagant.

"Hey..." I heard someone call, I looked over to where it came from, and saw Zabuza as he was being carried towards Haku and I. He huffed in amusement before coughing a bit as he looked at me with a smirk, "You make it obvious when you like something kid..." He said as he laid beside Haku. "Do... You want it?" He asked as he titled his head towards his discarded sword.

I kneeled beside silently, before a small smile came over my face. "I kinda needed it... So with or with out your per motion, I would've gotten it." I said as he laughed but it come out more like a cough. "But... It makes me wonder, why would you ask?"

He huffed with a smile, even as he died, he was really something, "I know what you are..." He started making my smile falter a little, "So I wanted to ask, did you send Haku somewhere good...?" I nodded my head slowly, but it was a lie to give him a sense of closure "That's good... He doesn't deserve whatever hell Your about to send me." I closed his eyes in silence, before he opened them again and looked at Haku with a smile, "If I could... I would've liked to go with you Haku... To where your going..."

I I kept my face neutral, but inside I was frowning. I knew that his feeling were sincere, and I wasn't the judge of whether or not he was going to hell or heaven as you humans would put it, but I felt that he didn't do all bad, he was only human though, so he must have done something good.

"You can go to with him, I am only send you to the entrance, but I can assure you, the life after this is something nice, I know," I said with a kind and gentle smile, "I live there..." He smiled back at me as the blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"But I don't deserve it..." He said, "I've done more bad than any good deed could cover up, and I want to make up for it..." I smiled at his compassion and heart, before I took his hand, and traced a symbol. 'パス' I pressed chakra into my finger before silently pulling away.

"You don't know what you deserve, you're only human after all." I said. I felt happy for some reason when I saw genuine thankfulness and joy flutter around in his eyes, before I whispered down to him. "Thank you for your sword..." I whispered to him. He smiled at me one last time, as the life he was so desperately holding onto slipped away.

I raised my arm towards him as I did Raifurirīsu: Messenjā on him to, but this time, I saw a different set of ribbons and smiled at the mix of dark and light colors. Most of them were detached making my job easier, but as I looked closer and found the ribbon if Haku, I couldn't help but grin at the word inscribed on it. 'A precious someone...' I read before cutting away at the rest. The light faded away, and I took the sword that laid beside him with a smile.

I really didn't know what to feel, I was happy that I was able to do something to help, and yet the pain of being a powerless mortal when my Kichona was in danger hit hard on my pride. A hurricane of emotions if you think about it, but I just need him to be alright I guess, I need to know he's alive.

I turned around with a sigh, but before I could take another step, I saw four feet behind me. I trailed it going upward and I came face to face with three curious looking, Genin, that including Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, Sasuke having an 'I knew it' face on. While the fourth person there, Kakashi sensei, looked at me with a 'I told you to be careful' look on his face while he crossed his arm over one another.

"What are you...?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head.

I slowly stood with the help of my newly acquired sword, "Do I have to start from the beginning?"

* * *

**WEEKS AFTER**

It's been weeks since Zabuza and Haku's death now, I've been good, haven't heard from mom in a while though which is kinda weird since she usually checks up on me every few days with a messenger or something, but now she hasn't even sent a notice, weird...

Anyways, Naruto and Sakura have been nagging on me to explain what was going on, and what I did, but I've been putting it off as usually for something entirely different, sleep. For the past few weeks I have been catching up on sleep, and I haven't been having a reaction towards Sasuke being in the same room which on my part is great, and we have been having a better relationship, we can actually talk to each other now and he doesn't 'hn' me or ignore me, which is also good on my part. We've become really comfortable with each other and so I can hug him without having an angry Uchiha! Yay bonding!

Sakura and I have been having a steady growth on our friendship, but she still thinks of me as a rival ands stuff, but I guess you could say we're frenemies.

Naruto is still Naruto and a great friend, so you know, if he was gay we might even be gossiping, but I'm not that kinda girl, so sorry to any gay Naruto from an alternate universe or something.

Kakashi sensei gave me a good scolding after my cover was blown, and kept on reminding me that I won't be able to evade the fact I was careless with this mission, so I'll have to play it smart and tell them soon.

"Kana-chan! It's about time you tell them don't you think?" I looked up from my spot on the ground, under the tree next to Zabuza's grave. Kakashi sensei was looking at me with sad eyes, while Sakura and Naruto jumped right in front of me and were staring intensely. I could the curiosity bubbling from the Uchiha and smiled at that.

I plucked some grass from the ground and played with it I between my finger, twisting and turning it, "What do you want to know?" I asked with a tired sigh. I could already see the smug smirk showing on Sasuke's face, but what can I do? I had to tell them sometime, might as well stop stalling the inevitable.

Naruto jumped right at my face with an eager smile before throwing his question out at me like a barrage of kunai. "Where are you from? What was that jutsu you did back with Zabuza,? Are you like crazy strong? Do you have any extreme jutsu's that you could teach me?" I chuckled nervously as I gently pushed the hyper active knuckle head away, before glancing at Sasuke. He was glaring dagger at the boy so hard that I thought he might make a dent on his forehead.

"Whoa whoa! Let me talk..." I said with a smile as he nodded but stayed on his but near me. He was still jumping up and down like a ball which I found really funny. "Okay, let start with the first question of Sakura, where I'm from right?" I asked as she nodded her before slapping Naruto upside the head to make him stop jumping on his butt.

I chuckled mirthfully at the exchange, before catching the eye of Sasuke, I smiled towards him with gleam of happiness in my eyes, before patting the ground beside me gently, he thankfully complied but said nothing as I flashed to my explanation. "Well, I'm not exactly supposed to tell you, but I'll let you guys know since your my team." I started with a sigh, I closed my eyes in thought as I began to explain. "My... Clan... If you will, are not exactly human... They have the traits of a mortal, the looks and such, but they are not physically made of the same substance."

"Not made from the same 'substance'? What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked while tilting her head.

I stretched my arms in front of me in thought, before I opened my eye to the three Genin in front of me. "I guess you could say we're like energy, or in a more specific term, we're made of pure chakra." I explained to which I heard them all gasp in surprise.

"Chakra? How can you be made of chakra?!" Naruto said while throwing his arms up, before he started poking my arm for who knows why, "You don't feel like chakra..." He mumbled as he tried to um... Feel it.

"But Naruto is right, how can you be made of chakra?" Sakura asked with a tilt of her head.

"Chakra can be molded into anything, from a things without density to something like a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," I tried to explain. I glanced at them with frown, and could literally see the question marks floating over there heads. "Okay, I'm like a Kage Bunshin but I have a conscience, I was able to transfer my conscience into a Kage Bunshin. It's like, I have a fake body, but I can bleed, get hurt, and die... Stuff like that, I feel things any other human would, though I don't know much about this world..." I said nervously as I scratched the back of my head.

"Much about this world?" I glanced towards the Uchiha beside, before letting out another sigh. I slumped on the tree, 'Oh I'm so gonna hear an earful about this from mom when I get back home...' I let another sigh of frustration, before turning to him, "What do you mean you don't know much about this world?" Sasuke asked with a narrowed eyes.

I bit my lip with a nervous gaze towards Kakashi, "My 'clan' isn't form here..." I said as the jaws of the pinkette and knuckle head fell to the floor.

"Wha-What do you mean... Your clan isn't from here...?" Naruto said wincing. I tilted my head in confusion, before shaking it in defeat, till this day I still don't understand the human etiquette...

"Exactly what is means, I don't live in the Lnad of Fire, of any land to be in fact." I said with a thoughtful look on my face.

"Then, where do you live?" Sakura asked.

I looked towards Kakashi sensei for conformation, since he was legally my guardian here, "It's fine," he said, but I could see the hidden meaning behind it, 'Say only what was necessary' but I wasn't sure that Sasuke would buy it, the two might, but not Sasuke, he was too sharp for his own good, and curious too...

I nodded my head as a sign of 'OK' before turning back to the three, "In a different dimension..." I said slowly so that they could take it in slowly, but to no avail, and they freaked...

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto said in synch as they got all up my face. I put up my hands to keep the little personal space I could have, before looking at the remaining teammate, begging him to help me, cause Kakashi sensei was just being mean and was laughing in the side lines.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder with a slight smirk on his face, I sweat dropped in defeat, before pushed them a little, "Wait, wait, I won't be able to explain if you don't stop talking!" I exclaimed calmly. It took some time for them to settle down thanks to Kakashi sensei, who finally thought it would be okay to watch and see how I could respond to the situation.

"Okay, now we can continue," I said with an exasperated sigh, the two nodded their head eagerly, one with a hint of fright, while the other, a hint of excitement, but you can guess who's who? "As I've told you, I'm not from Konoha, I'm from a place made out of pure chakra that have their own consciousness, like me. It's a beautiful place, filled with color, and time that moves a thousand or more years faster than your time..." I said with a blissful sigh, "Eltatria, a place one could call heaven I guess... But it has so much uncertainties and ideals, I'm not sure if I would call it a heaven."

"Wow... That place sounds amazing..." Sakura said dreamily, before sending loving glances towards Sasuke. It made my blood boil that she did such a thing in front of me, but it gave me some comfort that Sasuke said nothing.

"But the big question is, why are you here." I glanced towards Sasuke with a raised eye brow, before a smile took it place on my lips.

"Why would you say something like that?"

His eyes narrowed towards me as he fiddled with his weapon pouch, "Last time I checked, super human beings don't randomly come to other dimensions for no reason..." He said with a slight glare.

I chuckled with a laugh at his sharp observation, "Ah, sometimes it makes me wonder if your really human or not, with that sharp mind of yours..." I poked him on the forehead playfully, only to make him swat my hands away, but I saw a faint but unnoticeable blush dust his cheek, making me smile. "Yes, that's true, I'm actually here to find someone." I said as my smile widened.

They all tilted their heads in confusion, and I inwardly sent a glance towards Sasuke. 'He was too oblivious...' I thought I a smile. It faltered a little as I thought about what happened to him with Haku, but I shook it off with a sigh, before returning back to the conversation.

"Who're you finding?" Naruto questioned.

I looked at him with a sad smile, before taking the leaf in my hand and letting it drift to the ground with gentle twirl of my chakra, before freezing it, "That's kinda the problem, I don't know who I'm looking for, it's kinda pathetic if you ask me," I said as I rubbed the back of my head shamefully. The group fell into a tense silence, I let my bangs cover my face as I felt their stares look at me without whatever emotions they had, but somehow the person I couldn't really look eye to eye with was Sasuke, I guess I was afraid to see his reaction... Huh, but now that I think about it, why should I be...

"No it's not," I looked up towards the blond goof ball through my bangs, before slowly covering it again, "Everyone's looking for something, whether they know it or not, and sometimes, people just have to find out who or what their looking for, a dream, a chance, a start, or even a person," I couldn't help but grin at Naruto's word, but it faltered again when the feeling of helplessness came over me as the image of Sasuke came to mind again...

'Huh, sometimes I wonder how Naruto can find something and say the right words other people can't... It's so weird...' I chuckled at my own thoughts before standing up with sigh, and let the rest of the leaves fall from my hand. "Yeah, I guess your right Naruto... But, that enough drama and memories for today, we should get ready to leave, soon." I said with a yawn before looking at the unsatisfied faces of the trio. "Come on, I'll tell you guys more next time, when the time is right," I said with a laugh, I grinned down and the them before feeling a cool wind blow at me, Naruot grinned back up at me, while Sakura smiled, Sasuke gave a half smirk, but in was ok with that.

"You guys are taking this better than most humans would..." I said with a smile, only to make Kakashi sensei chuckle.

"Well it's true that it's not every day that someone tells you they're from a different dimension, but then again, what's ever normal around here." The team nodded their head in agreement to Kakashi sensei, making me laugh a little.

"Yeah, I guess your right..." Everybody began to laugh, with an exception of Sasuke, I laughed with them before my thought began to wonder. 'Yeah, life was good...' I don't know why I thought that, but no matter, it went with the mood, I'll keep it.

* * *

We stood at the from gates of the Land of the Waves, my knew sword strapped to my back. Kakashi sensei allowed me to keep it with me, as long as I don't do anything 'rash' with it he said, I chuckled silently at my thought again, gaining a raised eye brow from Sasuke, "Just remembering something, don't worry about," he paused for a moment, before nodding his head with a shrug and turning back towards the crying duo.

Inari and Naruot really were something, they were crying a waterfall out here, and I jus coudnt help but find it amusing at their exchange.

"Miss Kaname," I heard someone call to me, as I turned around towards the voice. I looked down and saw little Inari with his hand behind his back, before kneeling to his height. "I, uh... Have something for you." He stuttered out silently, making me tilt my head in confusion.

"For me you say?" I asked making him nod his head with a small blush. He slowly got whatever what was in his hands, and swiftly tucked it into my hand, I looked down and saw a white flower with blue edges on it. I looked up again with a thankful smile, before seeing the little boy run away and hid behind his mom. "Thank you Inari, I'll keep it." I said with a chuckle as I stood beside Sasuke.

"Oh, Kaname, i have something to tell you too." Tsunami-san said with a kind, motherly smile on her face. I laughed nervously as I walked towards her before sending a glance at Naruot who was trying to hold in his laughter, probably remembering the last time we talked about this.

"What is it Tsunami-san!" I asked impatiently, as I shuffled around my feet.

"Oh, it's just that I wanted you to know that I support you and Sasuke, and that you should be careful." I nodded quickly as I practically ran back beside Sasuke, who looked at me questioningly. I shook my head as if saying, 'don't even ask' before receiving a, 'this isn't over' look from him.

We said our final goodbyes to the Land of the Waves, before we began to walk away, and I saw couldn't help but reminisce on what happened these past few weeks. So much happened actually, me starting a bond with my Kichona, Sakura slowly becoming my possibly new girl best friend, Naruto becoming my guy best friend, and Kakashi sensei... Is still himself, nothing really changed between the two of us, same student teacher relationship.

"Okay! Let's get home fast so that I can ask Iruka sensei to treat me to some Ramen! Oh! And so that I can tell Konohamaru about my legendary feats!" I chuckled at Naruto's silliness, but I was wondering who this Konohamaru is, probably another friend...

"Who's Konohamaru?" I asked with my head tilted to the side.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you still haven't been in Konoha for a while... Next time I'll sure to let you meet with him!" Naruto said with a thumbs up. I chuckled at his antics, before silently listening to the conversation with a smile on my face.

I looked towards the only other girl in the team, only to hear her mumbling out whatever. She began to blush heavily, leading me to believe that she was most definitely thinking about Sasuke. "Sasuke? How about a date when we get back?" She asked flirtatiously, as she began to lean in on him.

I was happy to see that Sasuke didn't react to her efforts, but I could still feel the anger bubble up in the pits of my stomach. "No thanks," he said bluntly, as I tried to diminish the remaining anger boiling up, she was way too close for both him, and my comfort.

"Kakashi sensei, isn't a date a time?" I asked with a tilt of my head, only to make him chuckle.

"Eh?! You don't know what a 'date' is?! What about television? Or junk food? Don't tell me you don't know what instant Ramen is?!" I tilted my head as I walked beside Sasuke with a nervous chuckle. Naruot sucked in a breath, and over dramatically put his hand on his head to feign disappointment. "That's it! We'll be letting you see the world! And our first stop will be... The supermarket!" I chuckle at him with a smile, before continuing to walk beside the goof ball, a contented smile on my face.

"Hm, I guess I'm counting on you guys,"

"Yeah!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup peeps! Here's the newest chapter of Happiness from Another, 'A Fool'! Let me just say, that this was the most fun I had for any of my chapters, and also the most emotionally tiring! I was listening to this playlist in YouTube where this guy had all the instrumental songs of different Anime's in his playlist, like Naruto, (obviously...) and this Anime I too familiar with, 'Clanned'. **

**I just loved both their soundtracks, and those were my inspiration. I won't be saying who that person is, because he/she might get mad for not telling him/her about telling the world about his/her YouTube account. (There are people like that! I'm not saying he/she is one, but he/she might be, so ya! Can never be too cautious)**

**So, here's the newest chapter, do enjoy, and tell me if it's a little to 'Oh gosh is she really writing this?' kinda thing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: A Fool

I was tired, sleepy, and very annoyed. Right after the mission given to us by the 3rd, I was pooped and ready to hit the hay! But no~! Naruto was so sure I still had energy, and dragged me shopping, which I later found out I hated to do!

"How much more of this do we have to do?" I sighed exasperatedly. My hands were filled with hanging bags of both food, that Naruto called, 'junk food' and some little trinkets I found cute on the way out of the market place.

Naruto looked at me with raised eyebrows, a half eaten popsicle stick in his hand, while his other held a bag filled with what he'd call 'instant ramen' or something like that, I wasn't to sure with how fast he was talking. "Oh we're done for today!" He said with a cheeky smile, only to make me sweat drop even more.

We sat ourselves on a near by swung set, as the sun began to slowly descend from its throne up in the sky. I smiled calmly to myself as we both gently swung, basking in the comfortable silence. "Ne Kana-chan." Naruto called as I hummed in acknowledgement. "How'd you get so strong?" I opened my eyes and glanced at the blond with a raised eyebrow, but he only continued to stare earnestly, making me chuckle a bit.

"It makes me wonder why you would ask something like that..." I mused in question, before pushing myself higher up on my swing.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders lightly at my question as he slumped his shoulder, and leaned his head on the chain of the swing, "I don't know... Maybe it's because it's almost like your not scared of anything, your really kind and really cool too, so I was just wondering..." He mumbled, his voice sounding down casted all of a sudden, while he averted his eyes to the ground.

I chuckled lightly to ease the sudden tension in the air, before jumping up on my swing with light thud and standing up on my feet. "I'll tell this to you Naruto," I said with a faint, but genuine smile on my face. "I'm not strong... Not yet at least..." He snapped his head towards me with wide eyes, before he stopping his swing altogether.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He exclaimed, shocked.

I chuckled again at him with a sad smile on my face, "I have many reasons Naruto, but I don't think we have the same perspective of strength." I said as I swung higher up and up into the sky. I spread my arms a little like I was a bird, while I added chakra to my feet. "Strength, I guess is different to everybody, some find it in winning wars, power over people, or the ability to fight, but others... Well, they find it in little things, like when the sun rises, or when the food is brought to the table, or possibly when people think they have someone they love, and they know that person loves them back... You know, stuff like that."

Naruto began to calm down a little and settled back into his swing, before looking up at me again with a confused huff, "That's a little confusing..." He mumbled as he slumped on his swing again.

I opened my eyes as I looked up at the sky as I swung higher and higher, "I know, I thought so too when I was younger... But something happens in ones life, that... That they need to understand... I guess you still haven't met that time yet." I smiled with my head trained to the sky.

I didn't see what he did after that, but when my eyes opened I was surprised to see Naruto swinging higher and higher on his swing, a happy grin plastered on his face, "I don't really get it what your saying, but I'll get there!" He said as he jumped of his swing before landing on the ground with a little stumble. I smiled at his return of childlike happiness, "Oh yeah," he hit his fist on the palm of his hand, "You didn't really tell me why your so strong yet, Kana-chan!" He stomped his foot on the ground because of he got out of track, before crossing his arms stubbornly.

I smiled at him crookedly, before I jumped of my swing with a clean sweep, "Hm... Didn't I say I had many reason? I think that counts as an answer." I stated teasingly as I got my bags of the ground.

He growled back playfully before uncrossing his hands and walking beside me. "No it doesn't!" He exclaimed as he bit into his already melting ice cream.

I chocked on my spit, as I tried to hold in my laughter that was begging to burst out, before covering it up with a cough, "Eheh, well... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you." I said with a smile, 'Shinigami no Hari...' I thought as I felt the chakra gather up into my hands, before I shot it up towards the sky.

"Eh? Isn't this the jutsu you did on those guys back in the Land of the Waves?" He asked quizzically, before his eyes widened in shock and fear, "Didn't this jutsu cut them and stuff?!" He screamed in horror, as he froze himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt laughter begin to try and burst even harder.

"If I don't move, it won't affect me..." He mumbled as he stood ridged when one of the sparkling crystals fell to close to him for his comfort. I chuckled mirthfully, before taking his hand in mine, and letting it fall limply on back to his side, making him move the air around the crystals. It grazed him, but did nothing, making him lift his hands to his face in examination, "Eh? What happened?"

I chuckled quietly before reaching my finger out and letting one of the crystals fall to my hand. "I can control who these crystal can harm, so you don't need to worry to much." I said with a smile before letting the crystal fall again.

"Really? But I was just wondering cause Sakura-chan said something like this last time, how do these things work? and what do they have to do with you being strong?" He asked with a small pout.

My eyes softened as I watched the crystal fall gently to the ground, as the glistened innocently, "This is what I think strength is..." I mumbled silently. Naruto looked at me strangely, but said nothing, "Beauty with a hint of simplicity, yet has the hidden treasure of straight behind it all..." I explained, "My strength comes from all these attributes I guess. I find them usually in people, and they become my strength if you understand me."

"Oh, and how these things work right?" I asked him, as he nodded his head in conformation, "Hm,

"Like in our team, Sakura has simplicity with a hidden treasure behind it, while Kakashi sensei has beauty, with simplicity. You, have a hidden strength." I said with a smile, Naruto blushed a little as he chuckled nervously from beside me.

"Eheh, thank Kana-chan..." He mumbled with a wide grin on his face, before it contorted into one of deep thought. "What about Sasuke?" He asked simply, but to me it was nothing close to simple.

I felt a tight pull from my chest as we continued to walk, it hurt a lot but I felt worse before, and I tried to suppress the winces threatening to come out. I bit the inside of my cheek as the pain intensified. Different emotions swirled inside me, like anger, and frustration, happiness, regret, and even fear. I hated these emotions most, and so I always locked them away in a volt deep, deep within my heart where it was never to resurface again. But now it did, and I wanted it gone.

"Er, Kana-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly as we stopped to a near by river. I took a deep breath in, before looking back at Naruto with a smile.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired is all," I reassured as I continued to walk on. Naruto didn't look convinced, but said nothing as we kept on moving. I was glad that he dropped it' before it turned to the river with a seren feeling washing over, like the tide took all my unwanted emotions away, and let me bask of what remained. "Sasuke, Hm..." I mused calmly, "I guess, since he is like a prodigy, he has beauty."

Naruto looked at me strangely, all doubt gone from his face, while we stood side by side, the setting sun in front of us, my usual silver hair turning into different shades of the sunsets colors. "Beauty?! I was sure you were going to say something like strength and stuff..." He said as he scratched his head in thought.

I laughed at him, before continuing my walk away from the river, "That's something I wouldn't say he hasn't fully obtained," I said with a wave of my hand, "He has a lot of things going on in his life, I wouldn't be to sure that he has strength to steer clear away from it, or fight it in that matter."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" He asked curiously.

I glanced at him through the corner of my eye, before a small serene smile took over my face, "A lot of things, it means a lot of things. His only human after all, he has troubles of his own. Like me sometimes, every day a small part of us dies, and wherever death is, I'm sure to be there. That's how I stay alive in this world, a world where I'm not meant to be..." I added the last part quietly to myself, before feeling a something wrap around me.

My eyes widened in shock as I felt the blond hug me tightly, "N-Naruro, what on earth are you doing?" I asked stiffly, before he slowly pulled away. I was shocked to see that he was crying, and it made me wonder, why? "Why are you crying?" I asked quizzically.

"Your lonely." He stated softly, as he sniffled.

I furrowed my eyes brows together, before feeling a shiver run down my spine. I looked behind me, and saw Sasuke standing there, his hands clenched to his side, while a glare settled on Naruto. 'Uh oh...'

Naruto hadn't noticed him yet, so he walked away with his hands still clenched, 'Oh my... Is this what I think it is?' I looked back towards the sobbing Naruto, before slowly peeling him off of me, with a gentle smile on my face.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm not lonely, not anymore anyway." Naruto took his sleeve with a shaking hands, before wiping away the snot that was dripping from his nose.

"But you were..." He started but I cut him off with raise of my hand.

"I was never really alone, I have friends now, the past is in the past, it doesn't matter now." I patted his head with a reassuring smile, before taking his hand, and showing him the charm I gave. "I can never be alone, because when you look at this, I know someone out there is thinking of me." I grabbed the charm that dangled from his wrist, as a cheeky smile played itself on Naruto's face.

"Your right!" He said with a fist pump, before turning the corner where I stopped, "See ya later Kana-chan!" I smiled at his disappearing form up ahead, before the smile on my face became panicked. I made a quick transportation jutsu, before a white glowing whole appeared and I threw my bags of trinkets and food into the portal.

I sprinted across the roof tops towards where I could feel Sasuke's chakra pulsing, before it looked down with my hands clenched. I know I shouldn't feel so bad, him not even have felt jealous another guy was hugging me, I mean why do I care if he cares or not, it's his life, I shouldn't be such a bother. I slowed my pace down into a walk, as I allowed my thoughts to run wild, before I felt a very familiar pulse of chakra erupt near by Sasuke's, 'Oh gosh, no...'

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V.  
**

Sasuke had been walking around the village for no apparent reason, when he's thoughts drifted to his newest, and most mysterious teammate, Kaname Jin. She was an odd one, and very different from the girls back from the academy. She was strong, and wasn't afraid to show off, but she was also very protective of her comrades as she put it before.

'That time...' Sasuke shook his head at the thought, before his mind flashed of the weird and mixed up feelings he had then. The memory ran across his mind with the intention to harm, as he began to look around the shops.

He couldn't understand her at all, she was like glass to him, but then she would gain this look on her face that she had the weight of the world on her shoulder, before returning back to her calm and collected smile. He could tell it was fake, but at times she would give away small genuine smiles, but then when ever she would smile sincerely, it would be because of that idiot Naruto.

Sasuke involuntarily glared at the road, as he for some reason grew angry at the thought of Naruto being so familiar with Kaname. He hated how affected he was with the girl and what she does with her life, and the little times he had a conversation with her always ended up with an awkward situation.

_Tring_

Sasuke snapped his eyes towards the sound of the bells, before they landed on a pair of brass tiger bell hair ornaments. They were small, round, and had a beautiful red hue, reminding Sasuke of the silver haired kunoichi, and her piercing red eyes. He didn't notice that he was staring at it for a while, when the shopkeeper stepped out, and asked him if he needed anything, and he just shook his head 'no' before continuing his walk.

He didn't exactly have anywhere to go, and when he heard the sound of footsteps, and very familiar voices talking, the glare that was on his face came back, and he opted to spy, but his cover was already blown when he turned the corner, his eyes landing on two figures hugging. "Your lonely," he heard the voice of Naruto say, as he saw him visibly clutch onto their teammate like she was going to slip away.

He felt the very familiar emotion of anger burst, but it came with something ales, something horrible and very painful. It constricted his chest like it bound with snakes, and when he continued to look at the two, it hurt even more. I clenched his hands tightly, trying to stop the pain from hurting anymore than it did, and glared at the two.

He made a move to leave without them knowing, but then he felt a small shiver run up his spine, before he glanced at them. His eyes met with striking red ones, and he saw them widen in shock, and her annoying look that said that she knew, and before he could see anymore, he turned around with a whip of his head, and left.

He made his way towards the training grounds, when he saw someone sitting near by his usual spot. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, before it zeroed down on the mysterious female character. She had fiery red hair, and an odd black kunai in her hand, her eyes nodded by their lids, with a dark purple coat hanging from her shoulder.

She turned her head as he grew closer, purple eyes looking at him, with a malicious glint in them. His eyes glared down at the girl, probably a few years older them him and without any proof of being affiliated with a village, when he suddenly felt a heavy and sickening Ki dropped down. His glare only hardened as he stood only a few feet away from the intruder, following her every move as she stood up.

"You know Kaname?" She asked impatiently, ass he stopuck her kunai back into is holster.

"What of it?" He retorted, his own voice holding a deadly, and treating edge.

She smirked at him with sadistic playfulness, "Nothin' much, just want to return the favor!" She quickly took her black kunai, before throwing it at him. Sasuke's sense's immediately wen on high alert, he quickly bent backwards before taking his own kunai and throwing it.

The stranger quickly hooked her finger into the handle, spinning it around with a taunting smile. "What do you want with Kaname?" Sasuke asked as he made a fighting stance.

She laughed mirthlessly, before throwing black the kunai by his feet, "To see her humiliated, and suffering!" She screamed excitedly, as she ran towards Sasuke, another one of her black kunai's at hand. She laughed as she sadistically, as Sasuke dodged her attacks, while trying his best counter but to no avail.

Sasuke received several cuts, and bruises and the stranger received none yet. But as he continued to dodge, his movements began to slow, and the stranger used this to her advantage, taking him by the scruff of his neck, before pushing him to a tree.

She paused before putting her black kunai back in her holster, as she stared into those beautiful onyx eyes, "Hm... I can see why she likes you... Your very cute, but I don't go for 'cute' I go for 'hot'" the girl narrowed her eyes with a smirk on her face as her face hovered only inches away from his.

'Is she talking about Kaname...?' Sasuke looked at her with a glare, but inside he couldn't understand what she was talking about. As Sasuke dwelled in his thoughts, he failed to notice that the stranger had unsheathed her kunai, and was slowly inching it towards him.

"That's enough Natsume."

White hair flew everywhere as a furious Kaname, pushed her way in between the said girl. She glared down her, as she stood in front of a very shocked Sasuke. She had Kubikiri Houcho unsheathed and trained towards Natsume, it had blazing chakra coating it, "I thought you were supposed to be back in Eltaria, fighting against some rebels or something." Kaname said threateningly, as her gripped tightened around her sword.

Natsume's ones fun yet sadistic nature vanished in a flash as she finally caught up to the person standing in front of her, "I did, and we won. As usual." She hissed, her jaw was clenched, as she glared up at the girl in front of her, before sending a flirtatious smile towards Sasuke just to tick her off.

Kaname's chakra burst with rage as she caught the look Natsume sent to her Kichona. She unconsciously stepped closer to Sasuke as a means of protection, but didn't notice the upcoming kunai heading towards her, until it lodged itself into her shoulder, sending her back a little, but she stood her ground. She didn't say anything as she pulled out the black kunai, and watched as the blood dripped from its blade before she discarded it on the ground, the blade slipping into the earth.

A small, and unnoticeable smile appeared on Nastume's face, before she stood up with a glint of insanity in her eyes. "You should've seen how they crawled, begging me for mercy, pleading for us to save them, a bunch of selfish gits if you ask me!" She laughed as she recalled the memories of their faces contorted in fear, and pain. She loved the scene of death so much, it hurt when she saw people happy, she wanted to bring balance to the world, through fear, and obedience, that was something she learned along time ago.

Kaname said nothing to this, and Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and a hint of fear behind them, 'She's insane...' He thought when the familiar smell of copper invaded his sense's. He looked towards the scent, when he saw the gaping wound on his teammates shoulder, making him cringe at how severe it looked. 'I got saved, again...'

He averted his eyes to the ground, a pained expression flashing through his face. Kaname caught the uneasy feeling in her Kichona's chakra, before turning towards Sasuke, a reassuring smile on her face. "I'm fine, I received worse before..."

But her words did nothing but fuel the guilt building up inside him, he clenched his hand into a fist, but a gentle hand reached for his, stopping him from clenching it. "That's enough Sasuke, I told you I'm fine," she said, before her eyes widened and she quickly jumped out of the way, Sasuke following suit.

The echoing laugh of Natsume brought both Genin back to reality, as she threw kunai with explosive tags attached to them. "Why are you here, Natsume!" Kaname's called as she and Sasuke dodged another explosion.

"Hahaha! As I told your pathetic 'friend' over there, to humiliate you!" Natsume was disappointed to find that Kaname and her Kichona were doing fine dodging her attacks, and decided it was best she used a very tricky, jutsu on them. "Gin Hi!" She screamed she she held out her hand, and faced her palm towards the two.

Kaname's eyes widened with shock, as she saw the familiar sparks of silver blow out threateningly from Natsume's hand. Sasuke stood his ground, not knowing of the danger coming towards them, when he felt Kaname forcefully pull him to her, before pushing one hand out, as if stopping something.

Natsume had long released a fiery inferno of silver flames, roaring at Kaname like raging lion. Licks of fire touched Kaname as she fought the silver flames of Natsume away, it's fire burning her know mortal skin, charring it black.

Kaname had long experienced the pains that these flames did for her, she gained many wound because of them, and lost many thing as well. It was a common trick back in Eltaria, an ability that doesn't burn just at the physical form of the victim, but also at the soul and spirit. It chars it black, making the soul waste away like a withering flower, but like any other technique, it has a weakness. To make it equal as all the techniques created in Eltaria, Kaname's mother, Faye, had long found its weakness, that being the use of chakra freezing itself, and creating a barrier impenetrable to even the hottest flames from the Gin Hi.

Kaname was still learning how to do this techniques, and there for the form of it was incomplete, and had holes. The silver fire was able to graze her, not being near enough to reach the soul, but had enough time in contact with the skin to char it.

Kaname turned away from the silver flames licking at her arm, as she gritted her teeth in pain. She felt Sasuke tense beside, immediately putting her on high alert for any flames able to touch his mortal skin. She looked at him through the hazy eyes filled with pain, and saw him staring at her arm worriedly, only to make her smile, but not for long.

"Weak as usual _Lady_ Kaname!" Natsume taunted with a mocking smile. She intensified the flames roaring at hert argent, but Kaname still stood tall with her Kichona tightly by her side. 'Why isn't it working!' She thought frustratedly, as she tried to make the fire bigger.

Even among all the commotion Sasuke couldn't help but admire how strong Kaname was, of course he would never admit it out loud, but she was very strong, and he no matter how much he tried to convince himself, she was powerful, but the pain he saw flashing through her eyes when the fire touched her made him remember the words she had told them back in the Land of the Waves, 'I can bleed, get hurt, and die... Stuff like that, I feel things any other human would,' it replayed in his head like a broken record, his guilt and sense of weakness weighing down at his chest.

The flames finally died down, and Natsume stood there, panting at a lose if breath, and fighting to hold herself back.

Kaname put her burnt arm down slowly, as the sensitive skin pulsed with pain, but as usual, she did not allow it to show on her face. "You could've killed me, Natsume. Or more importantly, you could've killed him!" Kaname tightened her grip around Sasuke like a protective blanket, his cheek a dust red with embarrassment.

Natsume chuckled weakly with a hint of malice tainting her voice, as she smiled sadistically. "It's not my fault, that you and your damned -Kichona- are weak!" She spat out disgustedly, before steadying herself on her feet.

'Kichona..?' Sasuke thought meekly as he thoughts moved slower than usual. He made it a point to ask Kaname about it later.

The said girl clenched her jaw irritatedly, as her grip tightened once again around Sasuke, as if hoping to herself that he didn't hear it. Her anger grew, and her chakra flared, as she glared down at the weak, and powerless red head in from of her, before she have a light squeeze to Sasuke, as she let him go and walked towards Natsume.

Natsume had caught the look of confusion flash through Sasuke's eyes, and as realization hit her, a wide smirk took over her weak smile, only to make Kaname narrow her eyes threateningly. "Oh! He doesn't know, huh?" Natsume said tauntingly, "Then let me explain! You see boy, that girl over there has been tricking you all this time!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed down in confusion, as he looked towards the angered girl stalking towards her unsuspecting prey. "I bet she told you that she was looking for something, am I right?" Again Sasuke said nothing, but his interest peeked at her words, but kept his eyes on the silver haired kunoichi, "She must have also said, that she didn't know who it was!"

"Natsume, stop." Kaname stated her voice frighteningly calm as she walked closer to the said girl.

Natsume payed no mind to her, and continued with her speech, "She's a lying snake! It tell you! She knows who _he_ is, and guess what bud!" She said with a weak smile, as she knew what was coming, "That unlucky git, is you!" She pointed her finger towards Sasuke, who had his mouth slightly a gape.

"Natsume!" Kaname cried as she swiftly clenched her hand tightly around Kubikiri Houcho, before putting it threateningly close to her throat. "You said enough, I think it's about time you went home." She quickly grabbed Natsume by the scruff of her neck, before before throwing her tired form on the ground, slicing her throat with blank and uncaring face.

Sasuke was petrified as the dying body, slowly crumpled to the ground, "Its to late... He already..." Natsume paused as she tried to take in a breath, but couldn't, and was only a let o whisper silently, "-knows..." Her life faded away from her eyes.

"And who do you think is at fault for that..." Kaname said with a slight pout, as she tilted her head to the side. Her face suddenly became void of emotion as she turned around to face the boy who stood behind her.

He was slightly shaken up by the things that happened,and he let himself lean on the tree for support. He felt someone support him as he breathed in and out heavily. It was getting hard to control his breathing after all this, and when he glanced at his savior, his eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at the silver haired kunoichi.

"How much, did you understand." She more of stated than asked Sasuke. He gulped as he received the most ferocious glare he had ever seen, and Kaname seeing the males uncomfortable rigidness, she immediately calmed herself down, before looking back at him with a gentle look, yet it still held a very strained emotion behind it. "How. Much. Did. You. Learn. Sasuke." She said slowly trying not to growl it out, in fear of hurting him, or scaring him away.

Sasuke wasn't easily scared, but this was the first time he had ever seen his calm and collected teammate become so infuriated in there short time of knowing each other. "The question is, what are you keeping from me." He countered as he settled her with his own glare, making her flinch back a little.

"I am keeping nothing." She stated defensively, a little to fast for her liking. She continued to look into his eyes as the lie was set loose, but she didn't notice how her hand twitched in anticipation as she waited for his retort.

"Your lying," Sasuke said simply as he removed the arm wrapped around him securely to let himself slide down the bark of the tree and on to the ground.

'Damn, his perceptiveness...!' Kaname mentally groaned, as the Uchiha successfully saw threw her lie. Being observant was a really good trait when one wasn't in the receiving point, but she admired him for it, it was one of his pesky, but good traits she found in him. "I have no idea what you mean," she said as she continued to admit nothing.

Sasuke was growing weary of her games, and took it upon himself that the best way to get her to talk was... To tackle. Kaname fell to her back with a surprised 'oomph' as Sasuke pushed her down, locking her arms and feet from any form of escape or trickery. Kaname mentally face palmed herself for again, letting her guard down, but to her defense, he was injured, how could someone so injured be able to tackle someone! "I heard what that girl," he growled out frustratedly as he moved closer to her.

Kaname squirmed under him as she tried to get free, but to no avail, "She said I was your Kichona, and what did she mean about you already knowing who I was." Kaname tried to press her head away from Sasuke, but the more she moved away the more he moved forward, and it beginning to tempt her inner Kichona instinct at how close they were.

She glanced at his lips to his eyes, before she averted her eyes away him, and settled to trying to get free. "Tell me Kaname!" He roared angrily, as she paused in her struggling, her instinct taking over her sense's. She tried to fight it, but Sasuke already had a hold of her the moment she was trapped under him.

Sasuke felt his chest constrict again, when the memory of Naruto and Kaname flashed through his mind, making him inwardly cringe at the pain he felt. He heard a sigh come from the later, making him turn back to the present. "You're not supposed to know, she wasn't supposed to tell you!" Kaname exclaimed as she relaxed her arms, yet clenched her hands painfully, turning it white.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly before nodding for her to continue, "In Eltaria, we focus everything on balance, and when something is off balance, our instinct immediately tells us to fix it."

"What does this have to do with this Kichona thing, and you knowing about me before we even met." Sasuke asked impatiently but he was waved of by Kaname making him silent again.

"Patience Sasuke, I'm getting there." She said dismissively. "In my world, everything -must- be in balance, there can not be just one, and everything is given a pair," she said slowly, "That being said, it means the residence are given a partner in which we have to spend the rest of our undying lives together, and we people of Eltaria call them, 'Kichona' or 'precious one' in your language." She explained briefly as her face began to tint pink.

Sasuke took sometime to think about, when'd suddenly realization hit him, "Does that mean...?" He asked but trailed off as he saw Kaname try to look away from him, and his grip in her loosened as hope slumped on the tree, wide eyed, and confused.

"I understand that you have must be feeling confused right know, but..." Kaname trailed off as the scared look on Sasuke's face indicated for her to stop. She sat up with worry etching on her face, as she tried to reach for him, but he only slapped her hand away, making a flash of hurt come to her face.

Sasuke wasn't in the right state of mind to understand everything, and so, he did something he would later regret, that being keeping Kaname away. He quickly stood on his feet, a scared glare on his face shooting towards a surprised and hurt Kaname, "I don't need this. I don't need any of this!" He exclaimed as he made a move to walk away, but Kaname quickly stood up as well, and grabbed his wrist.

"Sasuke you have to..." She started, but he ripped his wrist aways or her hand, before shocking her off.

"Stay away..." He said darkly making Kaname's eyes widen in shock, as he zipped away from her, his hands clenching into fists.

Kaname thought herself a fool when she thought that everything would work out, but again she remembered that Sasuke a human, but who knew that they could cause such horrible pain to someone. It hurt a lot that Kaname wanted to cry, but she refused to shed any tears. She clenched her jaw angrily as she whirled around with a furious glare.

She punched a tree behind her, creating a huge crater on it, as the bark dug into her fist. She shook with mirthless laughter, before her clenched hands began to fall from it's angered will, and it fell back to her side, her head casted down to the ground, "Such a fool I must be..." She mumbled angrily as she felt to her knees. The wounds she sustained burning as it bled. The blood lose was finally catching to her mortal body, and she began to drift away weakly from the life of the living. Her eyes drooped as she fell to her side. A lone tear falling from her cheek as her control fell.

'Why was I so hopeful...?'


End file.
